An Abundance
by foxredwinter
Summary: With twenty wealthy gentlemen in Hertfordshire, life is decidedly interesting. With a future Lord, a young boy at Netherfield, and all the excitement they afford Georgiana escapes notice except from her new friend Elizabeth
1. Conversations

**Conversations**

"This is a quaint county, is it not?" enquired the young man on a magnificent chestnut mount.

"Holdsworth, you are entirely too pompous for your own good!" exclaimed his companion, riding it must be noted, a much less impressive animal.

"Just because you stand to inherit the majority of –shire, does not mean the rest of the world deficient!" proclaimed the third young man.

"Come now, I was simply saying that this Hertfordshire is a comfortable looking place. You two need not keep up the pretense of taking offense," Holdsworth replied.

"Yes, yes, but it is so much more entertaining to make you uncomfortable. You know it is our favorite pastime. Besides, what else have Howe and I to do while holding court around you?"

"You are right, my dear Mr. Brooke. It is our responsibility to ensure that the future Lord of --- maintains a sense of humility and virtue. For what else do we exist?" Questioned Howe.

"Are you two quite finished?" the rather embarrassed Holdsworth asked.

"No!" was the reply from each of his companions.

At that, Holdsworth took full advantage of his fine mount's skills and charged off. His two companions glanced at each other and while indulging in a brief chuckle, began to follow their dear friend.

From a distance, these three seemed quite the odd grouping. Holdsworth looked every inch the future Lord. His tall stature, dashing figure, and intense eyes made an imposing man. However, as his close friends, such as Howe and Brooke, knew that he was a private, sensitive individual. The pressures of being a future Lord were such he bore with a resigned nature. More disposed to reading, quiet discussions, and serving others in unseen ways, Holdsworth at a tender age of twenty three shied away from the pressures of the Ton and chaos of London.

Of the three, Howe was the adventurous one. Always ready for a challenge, he was the one who found the opportunities for trouble while the three attended Cambridge together. An aspiring diplomat or politician, he did not yet have a strong preference, he knew he would succeed as only one with great charm and a penchant for persuasiveness could.

The last, Brooke, was unlike the others. Neither the elder son of a Lord nor younger son of a gentleman with modest estate, Brooke needed to make his own way in the world. Growing up he had been fortunate to be befriended by a very wealthy young man who saw Brooke's goodness and intelligence as something to be cultivated. Accordingly, this beneficent patron encouraged his education and sponsored his years at Cambridge. Destined to soon take orders, Brooke was enjoying a brief holiday with his friends.

As the three were cantering down the quiet country lane and enjoying the fresh air, they failed to notice an impending accident. A nail was working loose in the horse's shoe that Brooke was riding at quite a pace. Before the trio had gone but a mile, the horse fully threw the shoe and his rider. In a very undignified manner, Brooke found himself in the dirt along the road. His companions quickly came about to ascertain what the problem was.

"Can't manage your horse there, Brooke?" the impertinent Howe suggested.

No immediate response came from the young man in the ditch. Since Brooke was just as quick-witted as his friend, this was the first signal that something was seriously amiss.

* * *

"Bingley has found himself in quite the situation," stated a fairly young, average sort of military man.

"Yes, it is no small responsibility to raise a child. I know only too well…"

"Darcy, perhaps it would be good for both of us to join him in the country. We know what it is like to be guardian to a child. I have leave from the general for some time now. Between little Benjamin and a country estate, I know Bingley would greatly appreciate your guidance," the Colonel continued.

"I agree. However, I must first go to Pemberley. There are some matters there requiring my immediate attention. If I spend a week or two on estate matters, I believe I may well be able to spend several months away with Bingley," Darcy decided.

"Very well. After breakfast tomorrow, let us call on Bingley. He has returned to his townhouse, I believe."

"According to the letter I received a day ago, I would agree. However, you know his writing style. He very well may have written something else entirely. There are more spills of ink in his letters than legible passages!" the normally reticent Darcy shared a brief moment of humor.

With that, the business of the call was completed; so following a brief chat of current events, Colonel Fitzwilliam left his cousin's home to return to his lodgings near the General. Darcy in turn, left the library in search of his sister.

With little surprise, he found her in the music room with her companion Mrs. Annesley. Georgiana was playing the pianoforte while Mrs. Annesley read near the window. Once she concluded her piece, her brother spoke.

"That was wonderful, Georgiana. Do you have a moment to spare for your brother?"

"Of course. Is something the matter, Fitzwilliam?" the young girl replied.

"No, but I would like to speak with you and Mrs. Annesley. It concerns Mr. Bingley."

At that, Georgiana took a seat. Her brother chose to remain standing; he often did when he wished to remain focused. Mrs. Annesley chose the seat next to her charge.

"Bingley has found himself the guardian of his young cousin, Benjamin. Apparently the boy's parents died just a brief time ago. With no other living relatives, Bingley now has sole responsibility of the boy."

"Oh, the poor child!" declared Mrs. Annesley. "What he must be feeling!"

"Yes, Bingley is worried that the society of London and the confinement of a townhouse will not help the boy. Thus, Bingley has leased an estate in Hertfordshire, a Netherfield Hall. He plans on taking up residence there immediately and has invited us to join him."

"Oh brother, you know how I love the country. Could we please go?" Georgiana shyly asked.

"I am pleased you are interested. Bingley also thought you might be helpful with Benjamin. Mrs. Annesley, would you be willing to join the party for Netherfield? I have to return to Pemberley for a brief period, but plan on following only a fortnight after. At that point, perhaps you would like to take leave to see your daughter? You had mentioned she is expecting her first child and I thought you might want to be with her."

"Mr. Darcy, that is an excellent plan. I would be happy to join the party at Netherfield. Perhaps I too may help the boy. My daughter has some time yet before her child is expected, so the timing for my departure will be excellent. Thank you for your consideration," the trusted woman replied.

"So it is decided. Georgiana, you will travel with Mrs. Annesley and Fitzwilliam in a few days and I will follow soon after the business at Pemberley is concluded."

* * *

"Benjamin, how do you like your new room?"

"I like blue, but where is Edgar?" lisped the young boy of six.

"Edgar has the place of honor on your rocking horse. See, he is right here." Bingley pointed out his young cousin's toy dog.

Benjamin took Edgar in his arms and clasped the dog to his chest with all the strength he had. This small toy was all he had left of his past. As his cousin Charles tucked him into the bed with the blue covers, he seemed to withdraw again.

Charles wished the boy sweet dreams and extinguished the candle. As he walked down the hall towards the staircases memories of his own parents' deaths came back as did the inevitable anguish. While Bingley was much older than Benjamin upon his parents' deaths, he still knew the pain of that unique loss. Knowing the sudden addition of a child to his household would change his life, little did Charles know the full depth and breadth of those changes awaiting him.

* * *

"Oh, Papa, perhaps you spoke too hastily. I fear for your nerves now." Lizzy announced as she entered her father's library.

"My dear, I am not now, nor shall I ever be afflicted by any nerves lest they be your Mother's."

"That may be, however, from the news Mama, Lydia, and Charlotte have told me, you will soon be quite busy," was the equally coy reply.

"And why might that be?" inquired Mr. Bennet.

"Was it not just a few days ago you consoled Mama that when there were twenty young men of four or five thousand a year come into the neighborhood you would visit them all?"

If this were any other female resident of Longbourn, excepting perhaps Jane or Hill, Mr. Bennet long would have returned to the newspaper he was reading upon Lizzy's entrance to his sanctuary. As it was, his Lizzy, the second of his five daughters had his attention. Perhaps this would be the only time Mr. Bennet cared what the gossips of Meryton bandied about. His distaste was quite strong despite of, or perhaps because of, his wife's leading role among those gossips.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Bennet dismissed.

"Well, I hope that you are at your leisure as there are now at last count, twenty such men in the neighborhood," Miss Bennet informed her father.

"Now Lizzy, perhaps you best go spin this tale for your mother. This fable is much more in her realm of interest than mine. You would have her in raptures for the remaining of the day."

In exasperation Lizzy sighed, "Father…"

After nearly twenty one years as Elizabeth's father, he knew that the title of Father was only applied when she was in trouble, mostly as a child, or when she was frustrated with him, now when she was no long said child. Thus, Elizabeth now had Mr. Bennet's full attention, if not belief in her declaration.

"Am I to believe that there are at least twenty young men of fortune now in our midst?" Mr. Bennet asked in disbelief assured of its position.

"Yes, Papa. Well, nearly twenty."

"Who?" he enquired, desperately hoping it was not so. What flutters and palpitations Mrs. Bennet would fly into once she came to this realization. "Perhaps she will not be able to count that high…" Mr. Bennet thought rather unkindly to himself.

"Let me see. As Mama said, Netherfield is let to a Mr. Bingley. With him are several gentlemen soon to come. After her visit with Aunt Phillips this morning Mama said with Mr. Bingley are a Mr. Darcy, a Col. Fitzwilliam, Mr. Hurst, and Mr. Bingley's young cousin, heir to his parents' fortune. Charlotte informed me on our walk yesterday morning that there is a party of several gentlemen, eight apparently, that have come into Hertfordshire for a quiet hunting party before returning to London shortly. Lydia returned from her walk to Meryton with the news that the Militia has come and with it the usual officers. The Colonel, Forster, I believe, is unmarried and comfortable in addition to the rumor that at least four of the other officers will have upon reaching a particular age, a fortune of four or five thousand. Apparently the most notable are Denny, Saunders, and a Mr. Wickham. Added to this are the three young men stranded at the Inn due to an accident. One is reportedly a future Lord." Lizzy patiently waited as her father digested this litany of names and situations.

"Lizzy, you have not spun such a yarn since you were climbing trees as a girl and tore your dress. I believe you blamed that on a rouge pirate. This story is no more believable." Mr. Bennet admonished. He began mentally listing all the inconsistencies in her story. Why would such wealthy gentlemen choose their neighborhood? Why would young men who could afford otherwise join the militia? Why would fate thus torture him? This was simply too much to believe, it must not be true.

"Father, this is all true." Elizabeth concluded and in consternation, left her father as she found him.

Twenty such men of fortune found themselves in the small communities of Hertfordshire. Such a summer as this the families of the neighborhood would likely never again encounter.

* * *

My dear reader, before you throw your hands up in disbelief that this humble author will attempt to weave a story of twenty young men and their exploits in the small burgh in Hertfordshire, I beg your indulgence. You likely can guess which of these said gentlemen will most concern us in this story. As for the others, I regret to say their stories must be told elsewhere. Indeed, as we soon shall see, just those located a mere three miles from Longbourn will provide enough excitement to keep Mrs. Bennet and her nerves occupied for weeks. Perhaps those at the Inn will have a part to play, but that will soon be discovered.

* * *

As Mr. Bennet sat slowly mulling the words of his Lizzy as truth, other mamas throughout the neighborhood began to do the same calculations Elizabeth made. The summation came to be simply that there was an unusual abundance of good fortune for all eligible ladies in the neighborhood. In fact, there was nearly an eligible young man for each family as the Bennets dined with four and twenty other families.

After leaving her father, Elizabeth returned to the sitting room where her sisters and mother gathered after breakfast.

"Miss Lucas is here mum," announced Hill.

As Charlotte Lucas entered, Elizabeth rose to meet her dearest friend.

"Charlotte, would you care to join me on a walk? The weather is exceptionally fine this morning."

"Of course, Elizabeth," replied Charlotte.

"Mama, you do not mind if we leave you?" Elizabeth asked, more of formality than truly seeking permission.

"No, no child. However, do not scamper about the country like a wild thing. You do not know how you try my nerves!"

Charlotte and Elizabeth made good their escape so they could converse in private.

"Well, Lizzy, what do you think of all the news?"

"When I told my father he thought I was telling tales. Remember my pirate attack as a girl? He compared it to that!"

Charlotte laughed as she replied, "Yes, I do recall that you were determined to blame your torn muslin on the rouge pirate hiding in the copse behind Longbourn. I understand that the hunting party's stay though will be of short duration and, according to my father, they have no intention of entering into society. Contrary to initial reports, several of the gentlemen are already married or a bit too old even for our match-making mamas to consider."

"Thank goodness, though I do not doubt my mother's quest to find us all good matches," Elizabeth thought out loud.

The two continued their walk occasionally chatting or just enjoying the companionable silence that a life-long friendship affords.


	2. Of Expectations

**Of Expectations**

Two weeks later brought the country community of Meryton together for the assembly. Such interest had not been found in the simple rustic gathering since … well since long before this humble authoress can recall. Every young lady took extra consideration that evening in her preparations. Every matron mentally claimed one or more young gentlemen as the express property of her daughter. Every tried papa found himself reeling from talk of lace, gentlemen, and thoughts of defending their daughters lacing their reverie.

The Bennet household was no different, except perhaps a bit, let us say, unrestrained.

"Mama!" came a shriek from the youngest girl's room. "Kitty has taken my new cream gown!"

"I did nothing of the sort. It is just in the wash from the last time you wore it. Do not place the blame on me for your clumsiness," Kitty responded to Lydia in an equally loud defensive voice.

"Oh, my nerves!" was the compassionate response of Mrs. Bennet.

The elder sisters were a bit more sedate in their preparations. Jane and Elizabeth found themselves quietly and efficiently preparing for the evening while Mary, little minding such social occasions, was below practicing her pianoforte.

Indeed, unlike the majority of the young women, Jane and Elizabeth had not claimed any particular newcomer as their own, nor were they creating havoc in their preparations to make the most spectacular first impression.

"What is that smile for, Lizzy?" asked Jane as she saw her sister's face in the mirror.

"I was simply wondering what a fuss this all is. After all, it is merely resulting from a few new neighbors. We know so little of them and yet they have dominated all conversation and speculation for a fortnight. Have we really nothing else of note to discuss?" the exasperated Elizabeth sighed. She had listened to the constant gossiping, arguing, and frivolous speculation of her younger sisters, their acquaintances, and her mother. No patience was left of her already preciously short supply.

"I am sure tonight will improve the situation. You shall see. You had best hurry though, Lizzy, Mama will not want to arrive late this evening," Jane quietly suggested.

Mr. Bennet, as usual, was closeted in his library.

Too soon for most in the house, whether from their nerves, their vanity, or their less than social natures, the entire family departed for the assembly.

* * *

The scene at Netherfield Hall was quite different. Bingley was unusually reflective. Not to insinuate the gentleman was not thoughtful, he just usually was more boisterous. Today had been a trying day. 

"I am positive that Master Benjamin will soon adapt to his new home. It is all so new for him."

"Mrs. Annesley is correct, Bingley. Give the boy time. Children are resilient. Give him time," Colonel Fitzwilliam assured his anxious friend.

"Yes, Charles, my cousin is right. Let me spend the evening with him. You go to the assembly and meet your neighbors. Benjamin and I will enjoy an evening of story books and errant knights," contributed Georgiana.

Colonel Fitzwilliam pondered his cousin for a moment. In just under two weeks, Georgiana had become very close to the young orphan. Normally silent and shy in company, if Benjamin was a source of conversation or the issue at hand, she would be his staunchest defender and most loyal companion. However, she would again retreat to her shell when the conversation turned or Benjamin left the room. "At least that cynical Miss Bingley stayed with the Hursts in town. She causes Georgiana to retreat faster than any military maneuver I have ever witnessed!" The good Colonel thought to himself.

After ensuring that his young charge would be well taken care of by the ladies, Bingley finally agreed to take the evening outing. He and Colonel Fitzwilliam took the carriage to the assembly.

* * *

The room was full of chattering women, warm welcomes by neighbors, and hearty music. The noise and temperature of the room slowly increased with each family that entered in anticipation of these twenty wealthy young men. 

As it is so often in life, the highest expectations are dashed with a bit of life's cold water. Once the Lucas family came, they brought the intelligence that the hunting party of wealthy gentlemen had left for town. The town's innkeeper informed his wife that the regiment was drilling and thus the officers would not be in attendance.

The majority of the neighborhood families arrived quite early. Thus when Mr. Bingley and his companion entered the hall, they found themselves the object of every gaze. Even Mr. Bingley's good humor and fondness for a dance was daunted. Luckily, Colonel Fitzwilliam's humor and military prowess saved them from disaster.

"Well Bingley, we seem to have made a bit of a spectacle of ourselves. Perhaps this is a private party?" jested the Colonel as he strategically made his way through the room, guiding Bingley by the arm.

As they were seeking a location from which to set up camp, the young men were accosted by Sir William Lucas and Mr. Bennet.

"Capital, capital! Nothing like a bit of joviality on such a fine night!" cheered the indubitable Sir Lucas.

"I find the company here quite, inquisitive, if I read faces correctly upon our entrance," returned Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"My dear boy," for Mr. Bennet liked the young officer after meeting him a few days prior, "you have the unique situation of being the object of every woman's attention this evening. As your party was to comprise two other gentlemen, the ladies now find themselves with merely Mr. Bingley and yourself to speculate upon. Even the boys stranded at the inn were unable to join us this evening. So I fear you must bear the admiration of all our young ladies between just the two of you!"

While slightly surprised by Mr. Bennet's colorful and slightly less than proper speech, the gentlemen could not but feel some secret level of pleasure. After all, what young man of marriageable age does not appreciate the soft smiles and flirtatious glances of the gentler sex?

Just as the gentlemen were settling into a comfortable discussion of the local prospects for hunting, the elder two heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Bennet, why there you are! We have been searching for you for the past age!"

"Well, my dear, you have found me. How may I assist you?" questioned the lady's husband.

"Oh, I did not notice with whom you were speaking!" and with a demure blush remembered from her youth, Mrs. Bennet sought an introduction.

"Mr. Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam, may I present my lovely wife, Mrs. Bennet."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The gentlemen courteously replied.

While the gentlemen made their appropriate bows, Mrs. Bennet sought her daughters from the crowd.

Recognizing their mother's glance, the eldest two quickly responded. Not from a particular desire to do whatever her wish was, but rather to avoid the shrill call that would soon follow the much quieter glance. Mr. Bennet observed all this and managed to mingle a sigh and chuckle before again making introductions.

"Gentlemen, I must beg you indulgence again and introduce my two eldest daughters, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My dears, this is Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley."

When men of action are faced with the best the fairer sex has to offer, they tend to forget they are men of action and instead act as men of few wits. It must be admitted that both Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam, normally in possession of sound mind and quick action, needed a few moments before they could coherently reply. Conveniently, as propriety dictated and years of practice ingrained, they made the perfunctory bows and regained their wits. Both were particularly struck by the eldest's beauty. The younger lady was particularly struck by the humor of the situation.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam." As Elizabeth murmured the words you would think her the most polite, well mannered lady in the room. If you, like her father, happened to notice the slight smirk and laughter threatening to bubble through her words, you might reconsider that hasty judgment. Fortunately, neither of the gentlemen noticed and her mother was too enraptured by the gentlemen's rapture to care.

Mr. Bingley, in a stunning tactical move, preceded his military comrade and asked Miss Jane to dance the next set. Not wishing to admit defeat and realizing there was another charming young lady in front of him, Colonel Fitzwilliam engaged Miss Elizabeth for the same set. Thus the Bennet girls quickly became the envy of every daughter and the object of every mother's scorn. Fortunate for the girls, they little cared at this particular moment.

Of Jane and Bingley's dance, not much be said other than they were blissfully happy, even tempered, and finished desiring to know more of their angelic partner. If only the same could be said for the unsuspecting Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"How long do you plan to stay in the area Colonel?" queried the lady.

"As long as my general allows, my lady," for his chivalry was quickly returning. "My cousins and I are here to assist Bingley with his new home and his new ward."

"I see…"but the remaining thought was cut short by the dance causing the pair to separate. As they drew back together, the observant Colonel began to more fully appreciate the charms of his partner.

"You are quite proficient at the dance, Miss Elizabeth. It is an honor to share the floor with you." This bit of blatant flattery was rewarded with a laugh from his partner.

"I may be proficient at dancing, but you sir, appear to be even more accomplished at flattery."

For a moment the dauntless Colonel was surprised for the second time that evening. He began to see that as long as his acquaintance with the Bennet family existed, he would continually be surprised. Fortunate for him at this moment, he was unaware of how long that acquaintance would be.

* * *

While Meryton society danced, gossiped, and thoroughly enjoyed the society offered, a smaller engagement took place in the nursery of Netherfield. 

"…the end." The lady read, "What did you think of the story Benjamin?"

"Hmmmm…" the drowsy lad murmured.

"I do believe it is off to bed with you young sir." The elder lady smiled as she picked up the boy to carry him to the land of Nod.

Georgiana put the book she had read the boy back on the shelf and then proceeded to pick up the various toys and puzzles they had amused themselves with that evening. Soon her companion joined her.

"He seems to have adjusted to Netherfield reasonably well."

"Yes, I think he feels more at home in the country. The fresh air and freedom help to sooth the soul…" Georgiana's voice faded away. Mrs. Annesley looked at her charge, but her charge merely looked out the window. Deciding Georgiana needed to be alone with her thoughts; Mrs. Annesley silently excused her self to retire for the night.

For several minutes Georgiana stared at the window, her face a cloud of emotion. Was it empathy, memory, or something more…

"Mama!" a shriek emerged from the boy's room next door.

Georgiana rushed in and gathered the frightened boy in her arms. "Shhhh…everything is fine. Shhhh…"

"Mama," a whimper emerged again.

"I know, my dear, I know." And Georgiana did know. She thought it strange what they have in common, this boy and her. The loss of their parents. The loss of some of their childhood. The nightmares. The long nights. She hummed one of the endless supplies of songs in her repertoire.

As she held the trembling boy, he calmed and eventually fell back to sleep. The older girl, not yet a lady, but not quite a child, held him and kept vigil.

* * *

"I really do insist that you two attend the Assembly. I shall truly be fine," said Mr. Brooke as he lay upon an exceptionally firm bed in the Inn. 

"Brooke, do be serious. We are not going to leave you in your present state to entertain yourself for an entire evening. We shall keep you company and keep you merry," explained Mr. Howe as if to a small child.

"After all you have helped me with, you cannot think I would abandon you at this time for something as frivolous as a dance," Holdsworth somberly intoned.

"Good attempt, but I know the truth Holdsworth, you want to avoid matchmaking mothers and the fluttering eyelashes of every eligible lady," Mr. Brooke managed to jest from his uncomfortable state.

Indeed, for the past two weeks, the unfortunately gentleman had been confined to his bed. He suffered a time unconsciously and once he regained his consciousness, he slept fitfully and thrashed about. This led to some of his injuries requiring more time to heal. A broken leg, bruised and broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a firm knock on his head rounded out the list of his ailments. Now that he was more himself, he managed to stay a bit more still allowing his ribs to heal. With his arm and leg bound he did not have much option but to keep to his bed.

Showing what true companions they were, his friends maintained constant attendance on him. Though none would ever speak of their feelings, despite their disparate ages and fortunes, these three were as close as brothers. Perhaps closer, as they actually liked the others.

* * *

The next morning brought lovely sunshine and a fresh breeze. After the gaiety of the previous evening and the rather taxing carriage ride home, Elizabeth relished her morning ramble. Today she found herself meandering through the meadows in the general direction of Netherfield. Lost in her thoughts of the entertaining repartee with the Colonel and the happy countenance of her sister, she quickly passed over the miles until the house itself was in sight. 

Beginning to turn around, she noticed a tall, blonde, girl sitting on a bench in the more wild part of the park with a book in her hand. At the same moment the girl looked up to see Elizabeth. There were tears in the young girl's eyes. With such a mournful sight before her, Elizabeth's heartstrings pulled her to the girl.

"Pardon the impertinence, but are you quite all right?"

"Oh yes, yes," with a swipe of her hand she cleared her tears and managed a feeble smile for Elizabeth. "I have been enjoying a few moments of peace and a rather tragic novel I am afraid to admit."

With such a confession, Elizabeth empathized, but wondered the veracity of her words. "You find me seeking the same circumstances." She smiled as she held up her small volume. "Since we appear to be in the same situation, perhaps you would allow me to forgo yet another civility and introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth Bennet. My family lives near here in Longbourn."

The girl became quite shy as Elizabeth spoke. Before she completely receded, she did whisper, "I am Georgiana Darcy."

Intrigued by the circumstances, the girl, and the shyness, Elizabeth used all her charm and compassion as she continued. "Miss Darcy it is a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask what novel you are enjoying?"

"While I doubt the novel the cause of her tears, this is the simplest way to encourage her," Elizabeth remarked to herself. "I know not what is troubling her, but she is not more than Kitty's age and her eyes are those of one early old."

Under the willows of Netherfield, the young ladies began a conversation on novels. Whether the one's father or the other's elder brother would approve of such frivolity was not of their concern for the moment.

* * *

"Very good, sir. Will you be needing anything else?" inquired the steward. 

"No, thank you Mr. Rothchild. I believe all the necessary matters are completed. I will be off to Hertfordshire later this morning. You can route any necessary correspondence to Netherfield Hall. Unless anything pressing occurs, I plan to stay there for a few months to assist Bingley," the master of Pemberly replied.

"I wish Mr. Bingley the best of luck with his estate and his ward. Please tell him that Mrs. Rothchild and I are praying for him and the boy," the kindly man offered.

"Rest assured I will."

As his steward left, he yet again found himself appreciating the kindly man who was just old enough to exude a fatherly presence. Both he and Bingley valued Rothchild for sound business advice and the comforting word.

Mr. Darcy finished his work in the study before heading to his room to prepare for his departure. In less than an hour after his steward left, Darcy was on the road toward Hertfordshire.

He settled into the cushioned carriage and allowed his thoughts to wander. Since Ramsgate, he had spent precious little time with Georgie. The time in the backwater town of Meryton would be ample opportunity to encourage her to over come the past. Without the pressures of the London society or the solitude of Pemberly, this will be a welcome diversion for her. "I shall be quite busy with Bingley and Benjamin, but with no society to speak of, there will be few demands on my time." When men make their plans, that is when the divine humor is invoked…


	3. Unintended

**Unintended Consequences**

With a bone rattling jolt, the carriage lurched to the side and fell at a jaunty angle. With the quick reflexes honed by years of fencing and hunting, Mr. Darcy was able to avoid injury.

"What has happened?" he demanded.

"There's a fracture in the wheel, sir," the coachman replied. "I do believe it will need to be repaired before we can journey any further. It is beyond my abilities, sir," the man apologized.

With a sigh Mr. Darcy resigned himself to a night in the small town they were passing through.

* * *

It was nearly noon before the garden companions made note of the time. "Oh! Mama may actually be wondering where I have gotten to!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am so sorry to have kept you so long, Miss Bennet," Georgiana apologized.

"Now, do not concern yourself. My family is long used to my rambles, some of which cause me to miss more than one meal or disappear for the entire day."

Over the course of their conversation, Georgiana slowly overcame her shyness to a degree allowing for pleasant and open conversation. While the subject began with novels, the topic strayed to travel, the warm breeze, and what life in Meryton is like. Not a shabby beginning to a new friendship. Georgiana was new to female companionship, close to her own age. Not sure what to do, but not wishing to conclude this pleasant morning, she bravely did something she had never done before.

"Miss Bennet, would you care to join me for lunch? It is a long walk back to Longbourn and the hour is so late. Perhaps a servant could be dispatched to tell you family of the circumstances?" she shyly offered.

"Why Miss Darcy, that would be a delight." Elizabeth was honored that the reticent girl made such an effort just for her comfort.

With few additional words, the pair descended upon the halls of Netherfield and the gentlemen within.

* * *

"There is no one in our village who can fix that wheel sir. We will have to send to the next village for the repairs." The town smith explained.

"Very well. I will be at the inn. Please notify me when repairs begin." Mr. Darcy brusquely replied.

"At least there is an inn," he brooded. "Here I thought to be in Hertfordshire by the week's end and now I shall stay the week in whatever forsaken place this might be."

To say he was not pleased is quite the understatement.

* * *

"Miss Bennet!" Alas for the Colonel and Mr. Bingley, just as they had regrouped following the follies of the night before, they were confronted with yet another opportunity to drop their wits. As they bowed and scurried to collect their lost wits, Elizabeth smiled and dropped a curtsey.

"Why Miss Elizabeth, you did not tell me you know my cousin and friend!"

"Yes, Miss Darcy, I had the pleasure of making their acquaintance last evening at the assembly. I found that they performed quite admirably, as they have just demonstrated again for us."

Miss Darcy was mildly astonished at her new friend's speech, but had to admit the sight of the befuddled gentlemen was amusing. As they sat down to luncheon the conversation continued light and friendly. Within the hour the four were fast friends. The openness of one gentleman, engaging manners of the other combined with the sweetness of the youngest lady and the wit of the elder made the meal enjoyable and foretold of a happy acquaintance.

Mrs. Annesley smiled to herself. "This is just what the dear girl needs. Miss Bennet will be of more help than I ever could. I shall have to make some inquiries to ensure she is a suitable companion for Miss Darcy. I cannot imagine anything amiss." With that thought, Mrs. Annesley continued her meal and listened to the conversation around her.

* * *

"I really must insist on stepping outside this room. You cannot hold me hostage here any longer!"

"You really make the worst sort of patient, Brooke. The doctor said you were to keep off your leg for a fortnight longer. Now I know you are stubborn man, but I will not see you do anything foolish!" Holdsworth admonished his invalid friend.

"But I have been in this inn's room for days now! Surely I could test out the wonders of the dining facilities?"

"Oh, Holdsworth, you know we shall not win this. For underneath our sweet tempered friend's skin lies a man of the most stubborn and incorrigible nature." Howe jested.

With that the two men with full use of their limbs, escorted the third. They made quite a comical entrance to the inn's luncheon service that day.

* * *

"Lizzy! Where have you been, child! Oh! My nerves, what you do to my nerves."

"Mama, do not fret, I was simply walking this morning. I am quite healthy and uninjured, I assure you."

"Just where have you wandered too? Your sisters did not see you when they walked to Meryton this morning."

Elizabeth wondered if there was any way to avoid telling her mother of her morning's adventures. She would not lie, but to admit she was in the company of the great Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam would fuel her mother's nerves for days to come. As usual it was her sister Jane who redirected her mother's thoughts.

"Have you spoken to Mrs. Hill regarding dinner? You mentioned that you wished to change the menu."

With that thought her mother began a new tirade and made her way to the kitchen. Mrs. Bennet's eldest daughters smiled and left for their room.

* * *

Netherfield, yet again, was a much quieter home. The gentlemen were attending to business in the library, or that is what they admitted to when previously asked. The ladies were occupied in the music room with the young master.

"Miss G'anna," Georgiana was a bit much for the young lad to venture out, "how does this work?"

"This is a pianoforte. It makes music for people when they play it."

"Like my toy soldiers?"

"No," the ladies smiled at this. "You have to press these keys in certain orders and at special speeds."

"Then what?" Apparently Benjamin had not yet concluded his curious phase.

Miss Georgiana and Master Benjamin proceeded to spend the next hours in an impromptu music lesson and mechanical explanation of the inner workings of a pianoforte.

As Mrs. Annesley and Georgiana tucked Benjamin into bed that night, he fell asleep quickly and without the usual nightmares.

Mrs. Annesley bid her charge good night. "I do believe those two children are healing each other without even attending to it. However, I do now fear for the health of the pianoforte!"

* * *

Over the ensuing fortnight, many invitations, carriages, and walkers were seen flying between Netherfield and Longbourne. The gentlemen, to be honest, were particularly pleased with the ladies of Longbourne. To be brutally honest, Mr. Bingley was most pleased with Miss Jane. Colonel Fitzwilliam soon came to regard the elder Miss Bennets as all that was charming, enticing, and witty. In an honest moment of reflection, the intrepid Colonel realized that Jane long since became Mr. Bingley's Jane and well, he was consistently out done by Miss Elizabeth. That is quite the unsettling revelation for a master of military strategy.

The ladies of Netherfield were no less pleased with their new acquaintances. To be sure, Mrs. Annesley amply fulfilled her duty by finding out the reputation of the Bennet family and most particularly Jane and Elizabeth. Pleased by the general reports of all her new acquaintances, she felt comfortable encouraging the budding friendship. Georgiana, while fearful and shy initially, warmed to Jane, a kindred spirit and was drawn out by the vivacious Elizabeth. Jane made Georgiana comfortable and content. Elizabeth made Georgiana laugh and bend her intelligent mind in new discussions and debates. Yes, Mrs. Annesley was quite pleased. Her charge was not in need of more tutoring or masters of music; she merely needed friendship of young women her own age.

The mistress of Longbourn was reaching convulsions on a daily basis. With each passing visit or invitation to tea, her raptures reached new heights. In deed, on a particular day, her voice was heard by her sister as she stepped from the carriage surrounded by her children. Lizzy managed to hear her mother's jubilant plans for a marriage from her attic hiding spot. Much like the infamous pirate escapade, her secret home in the attic was her refuge and sacred space. When the weather did not permit outdoor escape, it was to this shabby, yet comfortable room, she fled her mother's antics. On this particular day, though, she was willing to descend from her perch once she heard,

"Oh, my dear sister! My dear sister Gardiner! You will never know what the to do is!"

Not hearing her aunt's voice, Elizabeth rushed down the stairs to embrace her most beloved aunt.

Lest my dear reader believe me negligent in forgetting to mention the visit of this aunt and cousins, it must be admitted that the Bennet ladies were the ones to truly forget. With the excitement of Netherfield, the annual summer visit of the Gardiner children from the city was forgotten by all but Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Hill. Fortunately for the comfort of the Gardiners, these two mindful souls made all the necessary preparations.

* * *

Following the meal that evening, a comfortable family party formed in the Bennet home. Mrs. Gardiner helped to calm the nerves of her husband's sister. The eldest two girls found a confidant in their favorite aunt. All the Bennet girls enjoyed the presence of the two young Gardiner children, Alexander and Margaret. These precocious twins were the delight of the family.

At this moment, Kitty was reading them a story before their bed time while the adults and older girls acquainted themselves with the news from each family.

"My husband regrets that he will be unable to join us. His business is keeping him in town this month. As much as I will miss him, I find myself quite pleased to escape the city in this warmth."

"My dear sister, you are always very welcome. And to hear of the latest fashions! We shall have to see the dressmaker soon!" Some may think Mrs. Bennet unfeeling, but Mrs. Gardiner knew her husband's elder sister intended well.

"So my dears, tell me of your new neighbors."

Jane merely blushed, Elizabeth smiled somewhat coyly, and Mrs. Gardiner surmised much of what her nieces were about to say.

"They are so very pleasant and attentive neighbors, Aunt." Jane managed over her blush.

"Yes, quite attentive," Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow. "I find though that Mr. Bingley sometimes seems distracted though when we visit. Somehow it is only when my sister is in the room."

"Lizzy!"

"Oh, Jane, you know that your Mr. Bingley is even more taken with you than you are with him!"

"Now, now," Mrs. Gardiner's impish smile was vaguely reminiscent of Lizzy's. "Am I to believe that Jane has commandeered the attention of your neighbors edging you from the social scene?"

Lizzy laughed with her aunt. They really were so similar in nature and with relatively few years difference in age, they made a formidable pair.

"No indeed, Aunt. Rather it is Lizzy who puts the room to shame. She charmed Mrs. Annesley, bewitched Miss Darcy, and encourages the impish behavior of Master Benjamin all while causing poor Colonel Fitzwilliam to stumble over his words in a battle of wits!" Few had the privilege of seeing the wit of Jane run long, but when it did escape her, it made a lively show.

The three ladies laughed and continued the conversation until Mrs. Gardiner's travel weariness returned. With promises for a good long morning walk, the three separated to their rooms.


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4 - Letters**

The morning dawned clear and bright over most of England. Mr. Darcy found himself in his carriage heading towards his London townhouse after the considerable delay of nearly a fortnight in that small, but he had to admit, charming town. The two weeks of enforced idleness allowed him to roam the unfamiliar countryside on foot and horse. As any good traveler of an educated nature, he also read the numerous volumes he had brought from Pemberley. Nonetheless, he was more than pleased to be returning to his own home.

After several more hours, he was deposited at the enterance to his townhouse. Upon arrival he was greated by his concerned housekeeper, Mrs. MacGregor.

"Mr. Darcy! We are so pleased to finally see you. I trust the remainder of your travels passed uneventfully?"

"Yes, Mrs. MacGregor, no further adventures on the road thankfully." Mr. Darcy smiled at the warm, Scottish, matron who effectively ran his London home.

"I believe, sir, that there are several important letters left by your solicitor. I placed them on your desk in the library."

"No rest for the weary, I fear."

"Forgive the impertinence, but is that the saying?" chided Mrs. MacGregor as she made her way to the upstairs to continue her daily duties.

Mr. Darcy smiled as he entered his favorite room.

If anyone were to witness the interaction between the trusted staff and their master and his sister, they would be astounded. The steward was fatherly. The London housekeeper was nearer a jolly aunt than a servant. The Pemberley housekeeper mothered the two Darcys more often than not. The master of the horses spoiled and jested with the two orphans as only a favorite uncle could, one might imagine. While in public, Mr. and Miss Darcy were all that seemed aloof and proud, in private they were a small family seeking comfort and guidance without even realizing. Their astute staff long saw themselves as caretakers for their beloved Master and Miss. When others were in attendance, they were all that was proper, but in private they offered affection and guidance in whatever means lay at their hands. In such a manner the Darcy estate hummed day in and day out since the deaths of the elder Darcy's years before.

* * *

_My dearest sister,_

_I do apologize for the delay. You can not imagine the frustration of being stranded when all I wished was to spend time in the country with you. I am now in London and thoroughly enjoying the comforts of home again. I must offer more apologies. My solicitor and I have business that cannot be delayed. With much regret I must inform you that I will remain in London for a few weeks. I promise to return to you at Netherfield soon my dear. I will keep this missive short. The more quickly I return to my business, the more quickly I will be able to return to you._

_With all my love,_

_Fitzwilliam _

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_I find that my confinement is becoming difficult to bear. Quite literally! The little one is stirring and keeping me from much sleep. I do so wish you were here. This is such a momentous time. Please do hurry your arrival. Perhaps the Darcys will allow you to depart earlier than you had anticipated?_

_Your daughter,_

_Mary_

* * *

To the home, just about three miles away, the ensuing scene is a routine happenstance, for the hallowed halls of Netherfield this was a novelty. Among the younger Miss Bennets, such contriving is routine. For Miss Georgiana Darcy, the coming machinations were a first attempt.

"Mrs. Annesley, I do hope all is well with your daughter. You certainly should go to her as soon as possible," Georgiana said in true compassion.

"I do wish that my dear," her companion replied. "I am concerned about the propriety of leaving you here and departing without your good brother's agreement."

"Why do I not tell him of the situation in my next letter? Perhaps we could come to some plan agreeable to all?" the young lady suggested. It was at this moment that Miss Darcy found herself, for the first time in her life, creating a scheme.

"Why, I have just thought of something, Mrs. Annesley. Why do we not see if the elder Miss Bennets could stay with me? I have my cousin here as my guardian. The other ladies would help to keep me company while you are away," Miss Darcy was the picture of all that was innocent.

"That is a fine idea," her companion replied oblivious to the trap laid at her feet, "however, three young ladies cannot stay in a house full of young men without a chaperone."

"Could not their aunt Gardiner be invited to fill that role," Miss Darcy queried with large open eyes.

Alas for Mrs. Annesley, she found herself completely taken in by this wonderful performance of Miss Darcy. Not that any malicious intentions were behind it, merely an opportunity to have her friends close and a bit more varied dinner conversation. The kind older woman agreed this was a lovely plan. The two turned to their own writing desks and began their efforts.

Miss Georgiana, now fully enthralled with the success of her efforts realized her brother may not be as taken with this divine idea. For that reason, Miss Darcy neglected to share the change in circumstances or the plans for the next few days. She posted the letter to her brother. When the reply came, full of details of business and their townhouse, Miss Darcy, it must be admitted, colored the truth to her companion.

"My brother trusts your judgment and my colonel's supervision; shall we invite the Miss Bennets and Mrs. Gardiner?"

Thus, Georgiana Darcy successfully completed her first efforts to plot, plan, and generally get her way.

* * *

_Colonel Forster_

_I would request the honor of an opportunity to discuss a serious matter with you. It is my duty as a fellow officer and concerned guardian of a young lady to inform you of a bit of history regarding one of your subordinates, a Lieutenant Wickham. Please inform me of an appointment that is at your earliest convenience._

_Colonel Fitzwilliam_

* * *

_My dear Mrs. Annesley,_

_What a pleasure to hear from you. I had not expected to receive a letter while you were away. Since duties here keep me quite occupied with the Master and Miss away, I will be straight to the point._

_I remember quite well, Mady, rather, Mrs. Gardiner. She and my Molly were quite close as children. Over the years I periodically hear from the dear girl and understand from my friends in London that her husband is a very notable and trusted man of business. In fact, my sister tells me that despite her young children, Mrs. Gardiner still manages a large part of the hospital society. The last gala was greatly the result of her efforts. Have no fear with her in regards to Miss Georgiana. If her nieces are at all like her, you may have your handful should they enter into a bit of witty repartee or frivolity._

_Please take care of the Master and Miss for us dear. We all look forward to your return soon._

_Your friend,_

_Mrs. Reynolds_

* * *

_Dear Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_This is a rather hasty invitation, and I do apologize for the informality and hurried nature. I would like to invite the two of you to join me for a few weeks at Netherfield. In addition, would your aunt, Mrs. Gardiner care to join you to chaperone us? I find that my companion must depart for her daughter's home soon and I would be left in this rambling manor with my Cousin and Mr. Bingley as my sole companions. Please take pity on me and save me from the fate of weeks with only over protective guardians for companionship. I look forward to your immediate response._

_Your desperate friend and neighbor,_

_Miss Georgiana Darcy_

"That is quite the letter! It seems you are influencing your new friend, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner's laughter bubbled forth as the letter was read by Jane.

"What do you wish to do Aunt?" Jane enquired.

"Pending your parents' approval of the scheme and your younger sisters' willingness to attend to the twins, I think this would be an excellent opportunity to better know to your Mr. Bingley and the poor Colonel."

* * *

With all the expected noise and bother that only Mrs. Bennet could muster, she quickly assented and began planning her girls' wardrobes. Mr. Bennet was much more sedate in his approval, this could have been the result of the young Alexander in his lap playing with the chess pieces while Margaret paged through one of the old picture books she had found.

The next day found Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, and an exceedingly curious Mrs. Gardiner at the steps of Netherfield.

"Miss Jane! Miss Wizzy!" lisped the young master of the house as he flew from the futile attempts of Mrs. Annesley to retrain him. However, he stopped short of the young ladies when he encountered their aunt.

"Good day sir, might I have the pleasure of your name?" inquired the curious and bemused Mrs. Gardiner.

"Good day, my lady. My name is Master Benjamin," replied the child with a child's attempt at a courteous bow. With that the young master was managed to charm another woman into his power.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master Benjamin. My name is Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth are my nieces."

At this point, the young gallant was flanked by his much taller cousin and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Miss Bennet effected the necessary introductions and the young knight escorted his lady to the house while Mr. Bingley took Jane and Colonel Fitzwilliam braved Lizzy. A much more feminine introduction proceeded in the music room where the ladies were met by Georgiana.

The guests were installed in their rooms and refreshed themselves while Mrs. Annesley bade her charge farewell downstairs. Not being inclined to dewy farewells, the gentlemen found themselves in the library doing business, though to the casual observer, it looked much more like Colonel Fitzwilliam was engaging General Benjamin in a battle of epic proportions with tin soldiers canvassing the hearth rug.

The rather unusual gathering of friends and acquaintances quickly formed a friendly house party under the supervision of Mrs. Gardiner.

* * *

Dinner that evening proved most entertaining. As Mrs. Gardiner was just slightly older than her nieces, she was fully able to enjoy the vibrant, youthful, and occasionally exuberant conversation at dinner. Benjamin had pleaded so pitifully to be allowed to join the adults for supper, that they capitulated. The gentlemen found themselves competing for the ladies attention, with the young master most often victorious. Mr. Bingley was at Jane's feet for the duration of the evening so it fell to Colonel Fitzwilliam to brave the wit of both Elizabeth and her aunt. Georgiana participated, but was mostly enjoying the varying scenes played out before her. It was questionable in her mind whether the shy love scene between her host and the elder Miss Bennet or the comical farce of the Colonel and Benjamin battling for Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner's attention was more entertaining.

Given the amount of conversation and complete enjoyment of the splendid dessert Mr. Bingley's cook offered, Benjamin was nodding his head onto the table.

"Oh, dear!" Georgiana said when she noticed Benjamin's bleary eyes. "It appears to be well past the young master's bed time.

"Miss Darcy, I will happily take him to his room," Jane offered, "If you do not mind. I often help with my nieces and nephews."

A soft, but firm, "I want Miss Jane," emitted from the drooping head.

"That appears to settle the situation," chuckled Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Of course, Miss Bennet, it seems you are quite in demand," Miss Darcy replied with a warm smile and slightly pointed glance at her host. Only Miss Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner caught the glance, but their bemused expressions belied their agreement with her statement.

Jane excused herself and picked the young master up in her arms. He quickly hugged her and had a firm hold on her neck. As she took him to his room, she began to whisper a story to him so to ensure he would continue his drowsy mindset.

Once in his room, she dressed him in his night clothes and tucked him into his bed. There she continued her story until the young boy was asleep. She sat there for a few more minutes to ensure he really had fallen soundly asleep. Though she would not know what she was admitting to, she felt this was so comfortable and right. As with most things in her life, this thought simply caused a placid smile as she tucked a stray strand of Benjamin's hair behind his ear.

Unbeknownst to Miss Bennet, Mr. Bingley had just stepped to the doorway of his young charge's room. He wished to ensure that the energetic youngster did not overwhelm Miss Bennet. At least that is what he told himself. When he saw the sight of Miss Bennet leaning down to kiss Benjamin's forehead, his breath caught. This was one of the most endearing moments he had ever experienced. Seeing her care for the child and under his roof seemed so natural. If it were possible, he fell even more deeply in love with this mild angel.


	5. Damp Encounters

**Chapter 5 – Damp Encounters**

Whenever one most wishes for pleasant weather, it invariably rains. Such it was beginning the day after Mrs. Annesley's departure. The difficulty arose in that the morning promised warmth and sun. Thus Georgiana and Elizabeth wandered quite far from Netherfield. They were quite a distance away when a drop drew Elizabeth's attention. The deep grey clouds that loomed overhead were not encouraging.

"My dear Georgiana, I hope you like mud puddles for I fear that we shall be wading through some on our journey home!"

"As long as you promise not to tell the _ton_, I must admit to adoring mud. This should be quite the adventure, Lizzy!" The two ladies took to calling each other by their Christian names per an agreement just a few moments ago. They still found it quite the novelty.

With little more commentary, the two began to quickly trek back to the safety of Netherfield. They did not go more than a few paces before the gates of heaven broke lose and they were instantly drenched by the deluge of rain. In a few more paces, they came face to face with the first mud puddle.

Poor Mr. Darcy, how his shy sister has been corrupted by Miss Lizzy. For with a coy grin she gathered her skirts and jumped with both feet into the middle of the mud. Not to be outdone by the well mannered Georgiana, Lizzy merely grinned and with her full force jumped next to Georgiana. More mud seemed to be on the girls than on the ground at this moment. Not that either particularly minded. Never was Lizzy so glad as to be away from Longbourn, her muddy skirts would never been seen by her mother!

With all the aplomb of a pair of impish school boys, the two ladies found every puddle in their path to Netherfield and proceeded to drain each puddle with their splashing and jumping. Having taken a bit more time than otherwise necessary, the two entered Netherfield clinging to each other as their laughter threatened to cause them to collapse. Slightly mortified maids rushed to their assistance with towels. The girls were hurried to their rooms where they were rushed into warm bath water.

Depending on your perspective it was unfortunate or fortunate that they created so much noise that every member of the household witnessed their ascent to their rooms. The maids were covering their laughter as they moped the puddles left by the girls' skirts.

"I fear, Bingley, that you no longer need to worry about Benjamin. It appears that my cousin and Miss Elizabeth need more supervision."

"I have not seen Georgiana enjoy herself as much though in quite some time," Bingley observed.

Colonel Fitzwilliam did not reply, but pondered his charge's renewed spirits and return to the happy manners he remembered prior to Ramsgate.

* * *

Elizabeth ventured down to the noon meal in dry, warm clothing and an extra wrap her aunt had insisted upon. Georgiana however, found herself falling victim to a bit of a chill remained in her chambers. In stead of adjourning to the parlor after the meal, the ladies went to see Georgiana. Master Benjamin, after a warning to behave and be a charming gentleman, was allowed to see Miss Georgie too.

By the evening meal, Georgiana had not improved so she remained in her chambers. The women again went to her rooms after the meal in stead of immediately adjourning to the parlor. Jane however, went to see Master Benjamin.

Before long, Georgiana tired and the ladies returned to the parlor.

* * *

"Now you cannot blame your injuries, this terrific deluge will keep us all trapped in this inn."

"If you do not find some way to get me from this dratted room as soon as the weather lightens I shall find a way to have your heads!" the invalid exclaimed.

"I truly do give in Brooke! Once the weather permits we shall see what the fair burgh of Meryton holds for such as us. And I am sure that once the mamas hear of a future Lord in their midst we will wish for our days of boredom," the troublesome Howe contended.

* * *

While Benjamin loved his afternoon adventures with Miss Wizzy. For what young man of his age does not like to sail the seven seas as a pirate or conquer heathen hordes as a valiant crusader?

However, at the end of the day, after a warm supper, it was Miss Jane's company he sought. Her comforting presence was even more welcomed than Miss Georgie's. Her soft voice told stories, banished the nightmares, and soothed the wayward youth. With a store of tales that rival Scheherazade, Miss Jane told bed time stores each night. Soon Master Benjamin found himself sharing his bed time story time with Uncle Charles. It seemed that Uncle Charles liked stories as much as he did.

Under Jane's quiet tutelage the boy found the means to deal with his grief. With Elizabeth's adventures he found he could play again. Georgiana's music gave him calming melodies and joyful jigs to dance to each afternoon. While still grieving, the resilience of his youth was showing and the emotional shell around Benjamin disappeared.

* * *

A few hours after retiring, Elizabeth found herself surprisingly awake. As someone used to walks at dawn, sleeplessness at three in the morning was not a usual malady for her. Deciding to use her sleeplessness for good purpose, she went to check on Georgiana. Not wanting to roam the large house in her nightgown, she drew on the oldest gown she had brought with her and her warmest shawl. She then left to find Georgiana's room. After pausing outside the girl's door, Elizabeth heard the girl coughing quite severely. Quickly pushing the door open, Elizabeth crept in so as not to startle the girl unnecessarily.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" croaked the pale figure in the bed.

"My dear Georgie, lie back down. I am here to play nurse. You need your rest and talking will not help that cough." As much as Elizabeth despised waking servants in the night, she rang the bell. When a tired maid entered a few moments later she quickly made a few orders.

"Sally, I am so sorry to wake you. However Miss Darcy is in need of a few things. First, we need a pot of chamomile tea with some honey. Also, a basin of cool water and clean cloths." Just as Elizabeth was about to dismiss Sally, she added, "Would you also bring an extra blanket or two. I believe I shall be staying the rest of the night here."

As Sally descended below stairs to prepare all that was asked of her, Elizabeth began her ministrations. She found, as she suspected, that Georgiana had a slight fever. Nothing serious, but enough to make the girl uncomfortable. Elizabeth straightened the bed covers as Georgiana's restless movements had twisted them about. Sally brought the tea, basin, and then returned a few moments later with the blankets. The tea was given to Georgiana to help her sleep and soothe her raw throat. The cloths and cool water were used to cool Georgiana's brow. The combination of the comforting tea, cool cloths, and Elizabeth's comforting voice helped lull Georgiana into a peaceful sleep. Once Elizabeth was assured of her rest and slumber, she took a seat by the fire, drew up a blanket and began her vigil.

Throughout the next three hours, Elizabeth's efforts were rewarded by seeing Georgiana's fever disappear and her sleep continue in peace. When the girl woke briefly a few minutes after six, she persuaded Elizabeth to return to her room for a few hours rest. The deep circles and tired eyes showed Georgiana that her dear Lizzy had not slept since arriving in her rooms.

"Lizzy, I will not have you becoming ill merely on my account. I am better now. Go, rest for a few hours. I promise I shall not stir out of bed until I am given leave to do so by you and you alone!"

The combination of a sleepless night and assurance from Georgie's teasing response persuaded Elizabeth to return to her room. She folded the coverlet she had been using, drew on her shawl and crept out of Georgiana's room. As the hall clock struck half past six, she made her way to her room. However, it seemed her exhaustion was not enough to send her to sleep. By seven she found herself still wide awake and determined that her day was begun. Knowing that no one else would be up for a few hours, she decided to take a dawn walk. She added her walking shoes to her old gown and shawl before venturing into the park.

As was her usual custom, Elizabeth wandered the shrubbery and groves for some time. The sun came up and warmed her and began to dry the dew on the grass. Unfortunately, the dew long since soaked her hem and her shawl was a bit worse for being thoughtlessly dropped in the residual mud and dew. Realizing by the coming warmth and the rising sun that it was time to return to the house, Elizabeth wound her way through the garden and sought the side enterance.

A few servants were busy with their morning duties, but as they had already become accustomed to Miss Elizabeth's morning rambles, they took little note of her presence or appearance. She blithely skipped up the stairs. The refreshing walk and generally pleasant morning infected Elizabeth's mood causing her to skip a bit haphazardly through the hall.

"Well! I say!" a masculine voice exclaimed.

Suddenly stopping her less than subdued journey to her rooms by striking a gentleman full force in the chest, Elizabeth was a bit taken aback. The gentleman's response did not help her situation in the least.

"I realize that the master of the house has not been here long, but I would certainly hope that this behavior is not indicative of all the servants' behavior!" Her worn, stripped muslin gown and rather bedraggled shawl indicated she must be a servant to this lofty personage. The impeccable riding habit of the gentleman indicated that he must frequent the finest shops London offered.

Completely struck dumb by the man's presumption, Elizabeth merely gaped at him.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

Finally finding her voice and her indignation, Elizabeth drew up to her full height and brought on her most withering glare. "Sir, I do apologize for my thoughtless moment resulting in the run in we just had. However, as my genteel education taught, I was under the impression that gentlemen were to be much more courteous when addressing a young lady for the first time." With that, Elizabeth side stepped around the unknown and insufferable man and in a fine snit, made her way to her room.

It was now the gentleman's turn to be dumbfounded as he watched the woman flounce off and enter one of the guest suites a few doors down from his position.

"What is Bingley doing now?" Darcy questioned himself.

* * *

Sally was a maid, as we all know. She found herself in an interesting position at Netherfield. She was one of the few servants brought from Mr. Bingley's town house. She knew well the gentleman's sisters; though she would be loathe to call Miss Bingley a gentlewoman. After years of having to withstand the withering comments and harshness of Miss Caroline Bingley she was relieved to journey to Netherfield to serve Miss Darcy and now her new friends. Miss Lizzy, yes, Elizabeth had been quite adamant on her first day at Netherfield that Sally call her Miss Lizzy instead of the more formal Elizabeth, inspired Sally to nearly worship her.

When woken to help Miss Lizzy tend to Miss Darcy she was more than happy to help. She ensured the kitchen staff, already awake to prepare breakfast kept sending tea every so often and that another servant helped to keep the fire strong. Sally also tended to be a bit protective of the young woman she referred to as her mistress. Quickly discovering Miss Lizzy's morning routine of a dawn walk, she knew when she would be wanted to help her 'mistress' prepare for breakfast. Thus, she witnessed the incident in the hall as she was on her way to Miss Lizzy's suite. Sally formed a healthy righteous indignation on Miss Lizzy's behalf. While only a servant, Sally determined she would do whatever she could to help Miss Lizzy strike revenge upon the rather rude man.

"Miss Lizzy, might you be wanting to wear this gown to breakfast?" she ventured. The gown was one of Elizabeth's best morning dresses the pale pink drew out her creamy skin. With darker ribbons wound in her hair, the deep brown curls would be stunning as Sally well knew. Elizabeth, being a bit upset still, did not notice Sally's efforts. Sally was not put out as she was still upset for Miss Lizzy.

After a slightly longer than usual period, Sally finished her efforts. Though simple, Elizabeth's hair was wound up and curled in a charming manner. The gown set off her glowing cheeks and eyes sparkling with indignation. The darker pink sash helped set off the figure maintained by endless morning rambles. Not realizing the enchanting picture she made, Elizabeth set off from her rooms for the third time that morning.

* * *

After asking a servant whether Miss Georgiana was yet awake and receiving a positive response, Elizabeth went to see her friend. As she entered the room, she found Georgiana looking much better with more color about her face than a few hours ago.

"Why Lizzy, you look like a very sprite of Spring!"

"Why Georgie, you must still have a fever! To offer such flattery at this hour!"

The girls, as they were wont to do, dissolved into laughter. "How are you feeling this morning dearest?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Much better. Thank you so much for all you did last night. I have not had someone take such care of me in quite some time. My brother tends to hover and apothecaries and doctors just do not have your comforting presence."

"Georgie, I would be happy to help tend to you whenever you are ill. If we are forced from the same roof, all you need do is send me an express and I shall be by your side as quickly as the first carriage can bring me!" Yet again, Elizabeth found herself wondering what was in this girl's past. To be brought up by an elder brother who seemed quite aloof despite the adoring way Georgie usually spoke of him, made her feel a bit sorry for this heiress. While her family was hardly ideal, when she was ill or upset she always had her father and Jane to nurse her and comfort her. Echoing her thoughts on marriage, Elizabeth found herself think that there are some things that are much more valuable than wealth.

"Now Lizzy, you did not sleep as I ordered you! Very well then, you must go down to breakfast. Do not try to deny it. I can tell by your cheeks you went out for an early walk. For someone who so wonderfully cares for others, you do not care for yourself well at all!"

So Miss Elizabeth went to her morning meal.

* * *

The breakfast room apparently was filled only with the ladies visiting. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner were enjoying their meal and a light discussion as Elizabeth entered.

"Good morning my dear!" Mrs. Gardiner welcomed her niece to the table. As Elizabeth took her seat her sister began explaining the changes of the day.

"Lizzy, it appears that we are now joined by another gentleman. Miss Darcy's brother has joined us. It seems he was detained by business and an accident on the journey here. Mr. Bingley explained for a few moments before going to the library to talk with Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth thought it a bit odd that the new guest would not wish to meet the other guests of the house and to pull the host away from his duties, but she refrained from sharing her comments. She merely buttered her toast and pondered what sort of man this Mr. Darcy might be. She briefly wondered whether this mysterious character was the rude man in the hall.

* * *

As the ladies were discussing, the subject of their conversation was in the library discussing the ladies with his closest friend.

"Who exactly are these mysterious guests, Bingley?" He crossly examined his friend as he paced by the hearth.

"They are daughters and sister of a local gentleman. The young ladies befriended your sister. When Mrs. Annesley had to depart earlier than expected, they agreed to stay as companions to your sister. In order to maintain propriety, it was decided by all to invite Mrs. Gardiner to join them as chaperone."

This explanation did little to appease the anxious and glowering gentleman. The harsh journey and upsetting incident in the hall earlier had put him in a decidedly bad temper. Bingley was well aware of his friend's mood and silently prayed that the Colonel would soon find his way to the library.

Apparently the gods were smiling on the genial Mr. Bingley that morning. Just as he finished that silent prayer, it was answered. Colonel Fitzwilliam breezed into the library.

"Good morning, Darce!" the jolly soldier greeted his cousin. "I see that you finally made your way here."

"Yes, and apparently not a moment too soon." With this response, the Colonel realized his cousin's mood and as a good soldier set up a defensive position behind the nearest chair. "You have allowed two country misses of questionable natures to become intimate acquaintances with my sister! If you happen to have forgotten you are supposed to also be her guardian! Especially after…, well, yes, I cannot fathom how you could allow this to occur!"

This rather lengthy tirade did not do much to perturb the Colonel. "Now Darcy, stop fretting like a mother hen." At this Bingley suddenly found himself in need of a glass of water for it seemed he had choked on something, though it might merely have been his own laughter. "Before bringing these 'country misses of questionable natures' into our circle of acquaintances I did a bit of strategic planning with Mrs. Annesley's assistance. Mrs. Gardiner, the girls' aunt, grew up in Lambton and was well known to many, including your trusted housekeeper who still maintains contact with the woman. The girls are daughters of a respected local gentleman of a neighboring estate. With subtle inquires, all whose opinions were sought declared them to be upright and good young ladies. As such, I believe that you have gone too far maligning the reputations of three good women and questioning my judgment!"

The familiar relationship was quite apparent as the Colonel drew his temper up to match Darcy's. Bingley silently offered a prayer of thanks that he did not need to enter this discussion. Alas, the gods seem to have a momentary distraction, for this prayer was not satisfactorily answered.

"Fine, I will reserve judgment on you and these ladies for the moment, cousin. However, Bingley, what sort of people are in this house? This morning after I arrived it seems on of your maids decided to act above her station. She was rushing down the hall and spoke quite harshly to me after she ran full force into me. She then merely turned into whatever room she is assigned to clean. You really must take hold of your servants."

Bingley was caught, much like a fox in a hunt. He had little idea who the maid was of whom Darcy spoke, but he assured his friend he would inquire and resolve the matter. With that, the gentlemen went out to join the ladies for breakfast.


	6. First & Second Impressions

**Chapter 6 – First and Second Impressions**

The gentlemen made their way to the breakfast room in silence. One was still a bit annoyed with cousin and friend. The second was returning to his usual cheer. The third was puzzling over who the mysterious servant was and how exactly he was to resolve the situation to Darcy's satisfaction.

The ladies were seated at the far end of the table and did not hear the gentlemen enter. Once they did, all three paused their conversation and fell silent. One blushed as the master of the house approached. One smiled to see her besotted niece's expression. The third felt all color leave her face as she recognized that rude man from the hall.

"My dear ladies, allow me to introduce my closest friend, Mr. Darcy." Said gentleman made a perfunctory bow before truly noticing the ladies.

"This is Mrs. Gardiner, she, like you Darcy, hails from Derbyshire."

"Though it has been many years since I have been able to see the beautiful wilderness of the north, my soul still lies in those peaks and forests," Mrs. Gardiner smiled with a warmth and genuine frankness that began to disarm the disapproval of Mr. Darcy. He went so far as to mentally agree with the woman's assessment of the county.

"Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn."

Darcy noticed his friend's change of voice as he said the eldest Miss Bennet's first name. He was unsurprised to find her pale hair and clear eyes as they were what his friend usually fell for in young ladies. Upon bowing to the younger Miss Bennet and straightening, Mr. Darcy found himself positively staring.

"Why she looks like the very vision of spring," Darcy thought as he took in her sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks and pale gown. As his stare continued two realizations struck. He discovered she was the maid he encountered earlier in the morning. Simultaneously, Mrs. Gardiner realized the young man was, at least for the moment, enraptured by her niece. "Apparently my presence as a chaperone will be a bit more necessary now," she mused.

The ensuing meal was such as Netherfield likely never witnessed. Each occupant had a key role to play, some charmingly and some infuriatingly.

Mr. Darcy made his bows and said all that was required and nothing more to the ladies at table.

As it had been his custom on other mornings, the Colonel took his place between Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley sat at the head of his table, with Jane on his right, opposite of her aunt. Georgiana normally sat comfortably next to Jane across from her Cousin. This left Elizabeth able to easily converse with the Colonel and Georgiana each morning. On this less than fine occasion, it also meant she was to face Georgiana's brother who took his sister's customary seat.

Bingley's breakfast room table was such that all could easily converse should they attempt the feat. However, the general pattern was that the kind host would inevitably lose himself in the charming young woman on his right. Thus the Colonel, Mrs. Gardiner, Georgiana and Elizabeth would find conversation on their own terms.

This morning the usual pattern was broken. Bingley made efforts to coax his troubled friend into light conversation.

"Darcy, you have wonderful timing. With the rain finally finished we will be able to have some excellent sport," the host cheerfully put forth.

"Yes, quite. I wonder that you do not have more that requires your attention on the estate," Darcy replied in a stiff tone. He was yet disconcerted by the youngest Miss Bennet.

The object of his discomfort quickly took note of this comment, "Have you been to Netherfield before, sir?"

"No, Miss Elizabeth, why do you ask?" Mr. Darcy replied.

"I am curious as to your presumption that there is unattended work that Mr. Bingley is neglecting. Having been in the neighborhood for my entire life, I can attest to Netherfield's prosperity. Under Mr. Bingley's care the estate has continued to thrive and the tenants are quite pleased," Elizabeth said in even tones belying her ire.

For a moment Mr. Darcy was dumbstruck. Never before had someone questioned him, such an impertinence from a country miss was more than he could swallow with his breakfast this morning. His normally composed, and the author must admit, handsome features, contorted as he attempted to curb his less than courteous response.

Mr. Bingley, as the subject of their conversation was aware of this situation, having had his attention drawn from Miss Bennet. Sensing the tension he quickly interjected, "I assure you Darcy, Miss Elizabeth is quite right. I have no estate matters to attend to today. We may go shooting at your leisure."

Darcy was not to be distracted by his well intentioned friend. "Miss Elizabeth, might I inquire as to where your knowledge of estate management derives? It is highly irregular for governesses to instruct their young charges in such matters."

"Fortunately, I never had a governess, Mr. Darcy. My father saw fit to ensure I had proper knowledge of my home and its management. Since my infancy, my father took particular interest in my education."

At this point, Mrs. Gardiner recognized her niece's tone of voice as that which precedes a thorough tongue lashing of her opponent. Not wishing for such a man as Mr. Darcy to experience such a put down, she much more successfully than Mr. Bingley interrupted the conversation.

"Pardon, my interruption Mr. Darcy, I do hope you might tell me of Derbyshire. It has been some time since I was able to see the wild and beautiful sights of my youth."

Mrs. Gardiner's earnest request and Mr. Darcy's good breading swayed the conversation to much more genial topics. However, breakfast continued to be a stilted affair.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Gardiner found conversation their responsibility to maintain. Jane and Bingley contributed little except to stare at the other, once the budding argument was curtailed. Elizabeth and Darcy were alternately fuming and embarrassed. The later being an unusual state for them, it contributed to their frustration and foul moods. He remained silent and aloof refusing to acknowledge the faux pas in the hallway earlier in the morning. She oscillated between furious, flustered silence and a harsh diatribe only muted by an understanding of basic social etiquette. Finally the meal ended. The ladies retired to a sitting room and the gentlemen went their separate ways. Bingley went to the study to read some correspondence. Colonel Fitzwilliam went to the library to write a few letters. Darcy went to see his sister whom he was surprised to find not at breakfast.

* * *

"Brother! I did not expect to see you today! How are you? How was your journey? Is the carriage repaired? Are the horses fine? What adventures did you have?"

Darcy chuckled and he embraced the girl who flew from her bed to greet her beloved brother. "My dear, what are you doing still in bed at this hour? Are you unwell?"

Georgiana turned a bit shy as she began to answer. "Well, brother, yesterday I went for a walk with Lizzy, Miss Elizabeth, rather. While we were out of doors it began to rain and I am afraid we enjoyed most of the mud puddles and streams that fell in our paths so we did not return to the house very quickly. As a result, I caught a bit of a cold."

At this Darcy became even more indisposed to like the wild-eyed Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He began to mentally rebuke that impertinent country miss as his sister continued. His attention was not with Georgiana, thus he did not hear most of her speech. In his haste to disapprove, he completely missed the vibrancy about his sister and the implied closeness of the two young women's friendship. There are great difficulties for a young man of nearly seven and twenty in comprehending the thoughts and feelings of a sister more than ten years his junior. When preconceived biases cloud such a man's thoughts, it become near on impossible.

"Last night she came to me, quite late, around three in the morning actually. She gave me tea, bathed my brow, and quite effectively soothed me. It was as if I was her own sister. She sat up the whole night until dawn. I tried to force her to go to sleep herself, but I fear she merely went on her early morning ramble. That is how we met. I was out early one morning; feeling melancholy and she stumbled upon the bench I was at while she was walking. We began talking of books and history and so much. She really is wonderful. Her sister seems to have caught Charles' eye too. Jane is so sweet. She is so even tempered and has worked wonders with Benjamin. And Mrs. Gardiner is so wise and makes me think of Mrs. Annesley, but a bit younger."

It had been some time since Georgiana made such a happy, rambling speech. As such followed her sickness, it was all the more remarkable. Despite all this, Darcy was not nearly ready to declare the Miss Bennets lovely or amiable as the other Netherfield residents decreed. In fact, as Darcy prided himself on independent thinking, he found yet another reason to be displeased with at least the youngest of the unexpected visitors.

* * *

The rest of the day continued with no more hallway accidents or library arguments. This was much to the relief of the host and the aunt in residence. The gentlemen and ladies completed their daily business and joined together for dinner. Georgiana came downstairs for the meal and Benjamin was allowed the privilege of dining with the adults for the occasion.

Following the meal, Benjamin was tucked into bed by Jane. She then joined the ladies for coffee just before the gentlemen returned from their cigars and brandy. An evening of conversation passed with no upsetting incidents. This was exclusively due to a strict détente established between Darcy and Elizabeth and efforts just short of Herculean by Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Gardiner. Both did not want to upset their host or Georgiana. Thus without ever speaking the two combatants established that other than the basic requirements of polite society, they would not converse.

* * *

On following the morning, the gentlemen set out to town to procure a variety of sundry items for their horses or whatever else it is that men purchase when perusing country shops by themselves. As they left immediately following an early breakfast, they did not see the ladies.

They were leaving the book shop, Darcy with a new book for his sister, Bingley said, "Darcy! Is that not Howe coming out of the Inn?"

Fitzwilliam chuckled imagining a bit of a joke deriving from that sentence and not knowing of whom Bingley was referring. Darcy glanced across the street and saw that it was indeed their friend. The three gentlemen crossed over and greeted him with warm handshakes and a cordial introduction between the two not acquainted.

"Truly an honor to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam. I have heard of your military exploits and less dangerous adventures with my two friends here. Well, I never would imagine I would see you two cavorting around a little town in the country!" Howe commented upon taking a brief breath between thoughts.

"Bingley is attempting to be the country gentleman and is letting an estate nearby. How came you to Hertfordshire?" inquired Darcy.

"Holdsworth, Brooke and I were passing through when Brooke had a of a mishap. His horse threw a shoe and then threw him. He was seriously injured, but as his impatience has returned we feel safe in venturing that he is fast improving." Howe recounted the past few weeks of his life in the succinct way men have.

"Good God! Is Brooke really recovered? Does he need medical attention? I could have my physician from London fetched." Darcy offered in genuine concern.

"Thank you, but he is much improved. Indeed, if you have a few moments, some fresh people to converse with would be much appreciated by him. I think he is near his wits' end with just two poor school fellows for company," Howe continued.

"I have no pressing matters, Darcy, Fitzwilliam, what say you?" Bingley asked.

"While I am not aquainted with the gentleman in question, I can attest to the boredom and impatience that comes with recovering from injuries. Let us go," the Colonel replied.

"Lead on, Howe," Darcy declared.

The four young men entered the Inn. After a few short minutes in poor Mr. Brooke's chambers, Mr. Bingley offered the young man and his friends invitations to Netherfield. Though they initially hesitated, they did not want to impose, the greater comfort and larger circle of acquaintances were too tempting.

"I shall send my carriage round once we return to Netherfield. I will have it outfitted to be as comfortable as possible for you Brooke. Perhaps then the others can ride alongside?" Bingley proposed.

"Yes, that does sound like a fine plan. We can help insure that Brooke does not fall into any more ditches along the way," Howe cajoled.

"Oh, gentlemen, you need to be aware. There are a few more than just us at Netherfield. My cousin, Miss Darcy is with us. Currently two neighborhood ladies and their aunt are visiting with Miss Darcy. Apparently the company of such as myself is not enough to keep a young lady entertained in the evening," the Colonel mentioned.

Holdsworth looked concerned for a moment. Visions of every other fawning young lady and their scheming mothers flittered through his mind. Bingley noticed this.

"Do not worry, Holdsworth, they are wonderful, unassuming young women and their aunt is a fascinating, well educated woman," Bingley offered.

When Bingley uttered the word unassuming the poor Colonel began to chuckle. "I would not use the word unassuming to describe the younger of the two sisters. Within half an hour of making the venerable acquaintance of Darcy here, she had thoroughly put him in his place. Indeed, she had not even finished her breakfast tea before she had caused Darcy to sputter and utterly lose his composure!"

"Now, I have true incentive to take up your kind offer, Bingley. This woman sounds fascinating and already has my complete devotion," Howe offered.

Darcy was slightly put off by this teasing, but decided to ignore it.

The three older gentlemen took their leave and returned to prepare Netherfield for the additional guests. The younger took the time to pack their belongings and ready for departure.

As the young women and Mrs. Gardiner were in the further reaches of Netherfield's gardens they were unaware of the impending changes. Thus, it was not until luncheon that they learned of the three young gentlemen joining them. Quite the spectacle it would be, and, the poor author wishes it might be otherwise, but it must be feared that poor Mr. Darcy would not come off well.


	7. Family and Friends

**_Family & Friends_**

Lest we forget, there are a few other people of concern to us. The ladies of Longbourn were much as they always were. The eldest fretted, complained of nerves and found great joy in exalting the stay of her eldest daughters at Netherfield. The youngest two were giggling and whispering as only two flirts in the presence of the militia can. The poor middle sister continued her studies.

Lucas Lodge and the surrounding homes were quiet. Charlotte missed having her friend's morning calls. The few visits she made to Netherfield allowed a closer acquaintance with Miss Darcy. The gentlemen were never present during these calls so the poor Lady Lucas had no fodder for her responses to Mrs. Bennet's gloating.

Yes, all was as it should be in the small country of Hertfordshire, at least according to Mrs. Bennet's reckoning.

* * *

Now that we know what all the principles of Hertfordshire were quite well, let us return to Netherfield.

When the Miss Bennets, Miss Darcy, and Mrs. Gardiner returned from their stroll which had caused them much enjoyment and a complete loss of the time, they were laughing in the charming manner ladies have with flushed cheeks and shining eyes. When they entered the main hall they encountered a large, relatively speaking, group of gentlemen.

"Why Mrs. Gardiner! Is it possible to encounter you here of all places!" exclaimed an exuberant Howe as he rushed to take Mrs. Gardiner's hand and in an exaggerated manner kiss her hand.

"Mr. Howe, you really have yet to learn any manners. Did you learn nothing of value at that university?" Mrs. Gardiner laughingly replied.

There were three utterly stunned gentlemen, two bemused gentlemen, one appalled young lady, and two sisters just as bemused as the younger gentlemen. The youngest of those sisters began to chuckle under her breath. The elder sister calmly elbowed her sister in an effort to maintain some semblance of decorum in the introductions that obviously were to soon follow.

"I take it Howe that you are familiar with Mrs. Gardiner?" Darcy asked in an impervious voice and a raised eyebrow.

"That hardly describes the situation. This charming woman has the unfortunate role of, in my mind, being a second elder sister." Howe simply replied.

"Since it seems Mrs. Gardiner, that you are the most reliable, not to mentioned refined, source of information, would you enlighten us as to your relationship with our singular friend?" asked Bingley.

"When I was at a charming boarding school for young ladies, I met Mr. Howe's elder sister, Beatrice. She and I became fast friends. We were inseparable in school and spent all our holidays together. We would roam through Derbyshire or her father's estate. With all the time spent at her lovely home, I became viewed by the family as one of their own. Thus, Mr. Howe here takes some liberties and treats me in the same trying manner as he does his true sister," Mrs. Gardiner explained with a countenance attempting to show annoyance but her true bemused affection was far too telling.

"Well, though you two are quite well acquainted, perhaps you would allow me to introduce our other guests?" Bingley asked. "We will need to step into the next room as one of our guests is injured."

As this immediately evoked exclamations of concern from the women, the gentlemen escorted them to morning room. There the concerned ladies saw a young man reclining with his leg on a settee.

Introductions were accordingly made. Holdsworth was quickly reassured that he would not be preyed upon. Brooke saw he would have much entertainment and Howe was thoroughly pleased to be in the company of Mrs. Gardiner and her nieces again. Bingley saw that the company was well pleased with each other so he was in a capital mood. Jane showed her usual placid softness to the company with her attention predominantly focused on calming Benjamin who was allowed to meet the new visitors and was accordingly in a state of excitement. Georgiana was attempting to blend into the furniture she was seated on as even the influence of Elizabeth was not enough to make her comfortable in the presence of three new gentlemen. Miss Elizabeth was quite happy indeed to have the lively conversation of Mr. Howe to look forward to and the acquaintance of two other kind faced young men to make.

Mr. Howe quickly took the seat between Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner just as quickly assuming the air of a much patronized brother with both the ladies. As Jane and Elizabeth spent much time visiting their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London, they also were quite familiar with Mr. Howe and his elder sister's family. Miss Jane Bennet was much friendlier with Lady Bonham, Mr. Howe's sister. While as witty and well informed as their aunt, Lady Bonham was not nearly as flamboyant as her younger brother. However, Mr. Howe's spirited conversation and willingness to discuss any issue with a young lady quickly made him a fast friend of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

The three entered into a conversation that was of great interest to them and perhaps a bit impolite towards the other as the majority of their questions revolved around mutual acquaintances, recent familial changes, and other items only of relevance to those involved.

Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Holdsworth, Mr. Brooke, and Colonel Fitzwilliam made general conversation regarding Hertfordshire's game and sport. Miss Georgiana Darcy observed all around her with a shrewd eye.

Herein we find the influence that Miss Elizabeth Bennet has had on Miss Georgiana Darcy. For Miss Darcy was, according to all accounts, a very well educated, well-informed, and truly accomplished young woman. Courtesy of her propensity to withdraw from conversations and hesitancy to venture her own opinions she developed a keen eye to the thoughts and feelings of others.

The gentlemen, who were currently discussing one of Mr. Bingley's new hounds, were all equally interested with the exception of poor Mr. Darcy. He was critically, according to his sister's assessment viewing the conversation revolving around Mr. Howe. Georgiana began to form some conjectures that were immensely startling to her. She realized how frequently her brother glanced over her dear friend, Lizzy. While Georgiana could see some of these glances held a softness, she also noticed just as many held a mixture of puzzlement and annoyance. Yes, she was sure her brother was forming some particular regard for her friend. She was also just as sure that her brother was completely unaware of his own feelings.

Georgiana decided she needed to know more of this friend of Mrs. Gardiner and the Miss Bennets. Thus she tried to unobtrusively to join the three seated nearest the hearth.

"Miss Darcy, do join us," Mrs. Gardiner kindly motioned to the chair placed near her. "We were just speaking of my children so you will have to forgive a doting mother her prejudices."

"Mrs. Gardiner, you children are lovely. Your praise of them cannot be anything but the truth," Miss Darcy answered as she had the joy of meeting the young ones a few times over her stay in Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy was torn and bit confused as to his sister's movement. He was pleased she was making an effort to mix in company. He was puzzled as to why she chose that grouping. After all, her brother and guardian along with a long time family friend were part of the other conversation. A small part of Darcy was put out that his sister chose someone else's company to his.

Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Darcy continued a conversation on the Gardiner children. This was an area both immensely enjoyed discussing as Georgiana felt so comfortable around this warm woman and adored her small children.

This left Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Howe to converse.

"How is your brother, Mr. Howe? Is he handling his responsibilities more comfortably than when last we spoke?" Miss Elizabeth cautiously asked. For Mr. Howe's father had passed away about a twelvemonth prior to the last meeting between these friends and Mr. Howe's elder brother was struggling to bear the burdens of running an estate at that time.

"He is fairing very well. Through the assistance of a few well trusted advisors and some hints that I believe he gleaned from the newsy letters sent from a precocious Hertfordshire lady, he has done very well of late," Mr. Howe continued commenting on how useful some simple bits of advice Miss Elizabeth had sent in a letter to his family had turned out to be.

At this Mr. Darcy completely lost his understanding of the conversation he was supposed to be attending to and focused on the one taking place a few feet from him. He knew the estate of Howe's family was just slightly smaller than Netherfield, likely drew nearly four thousand a year. It was incredible to think that the master of such an estate would take advice from a young lady, several years his junior and of no formal education. Why, as a young lady she should not even have any knowledge of estate business beyond the concerns of the kitchen and household staff!

Mr. Darcy continued to listen as the young lady and gentleman discussed the happenings of the Howes' estate, Hartland Hall. Only a few minutes were devoted to the business concerns of the Hall and property. Soon they moved on to the more frivolous matters. Nonetheless, Mr. Darcy had much to cause consternation.

"Darcy, what do you say to that plan?" queried Bingley.

"Forgive me, I was thinking of some estate matters. What were you saying, Bingley?" Mr. Darcy replied.

"These gentlemen have been trapped indoors for so long that I propose we go for an afternoon ride. Brooke wishes to rest as his injuries were stirred by the removal from the inn," Bingley explained not noticing anything amiss with his friend.

"Fine idea," Darcy returned. "Shall we depart following luncheon?"

The gentlemen agreed and following a meal where all excepting Darcy participated in lively conversation, the gentlemen without injury left for a brisk ride. The ladies divided into several areas of the Hall.

* * *

Mrs. Gardiner received a visit from her elder children and Miss Mary Bennet. Jane stayed with them for the afternoon. Miss Elizabeth went with Miss Georgiana for a walk in the wilderness around Netherfield before they arrived so were unaware yet again of visitors. This suited Miss Darcy's wishes.

"I fear Georgie, that with all these new guests and your brother's arrival, that we have overstayed our welcome," Elizabeth began.

"I fear, Lizzy, that you will be a permanent addition to the party should Mr. Bingley have his way," Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth laughs, "Your brother would be horrified to hear you speak thus! Mr. Bingley's preference seems well displayed."

"Yes, he does not hide his affections towards anyone. He has always been so kind to me, much like an elder brother. It is more difficult to see where your sister's heart is. I hope that she returns Mr. Bingley's affection. Oh! It would be so pleasant should they marry. Then you and I might meet all the time!" Georgiana quickly became swept up as she envisioned London excursions and picnics at Pemberly.

"Jane is not quick to give testimony to her feelings, but I do know she cares very much for Mr. Bingley. It is good they have become acquainted without my mother's interference. She can quickly frighten people away," Elizabeth commented.

Georgiana did not feel comfortable making a pleasant reply to the last thought so she changed course slightly, "I wonder, Lizzy, whether you have a preference for any gentleman? You have not hinted at such, but with so many gentlemen, especially when you are already well acquainted with one I wonder at your heart."

Elizabeth was far from suspicious of Georgiana so she frankly answered, "I assure you, my heart is firmly in tact. Mr. Howe and I are good friends. Much like Mr. Bingley to you, Mr. Howe plays the role of my elder brother. We are very similar in our thoughts and attitudes. Should an attachment have ever formed it would have been far too volatile to last any significant duration. We both speak our minds far too quickly and take far too much pride in our wits!"

Georgiana found out what she thought answered her questions. The two continued sharing impressions of the two remaining young gentlemen.

"Mr. Holdsworth and Mr. Brooke are kind. They are much softer in their manners than Mr. Howe," Georgiana said.

"Yes, I have heard much of them through my correspondence with Mr. Howe's family. His mother thinks quite highly of the two of them as tempering pressures on her unruly son. His sister thinks the same and sees the material advantages of having a future Lord in her brother's close circle. Both women take an active interest in Mr. Holdsworth and Mr. Brooke as they are frequent visitors in their homes," Elizabeth elaborated.

Elizabeth continued, "Things shall be far more interesting now Georgie. I wonder whether your heart shall remain untouched during your visit to our humble county."

The two girls dissolved into laughter as they continued to enjoy the fresh air and the pleasant company.

* * *

Mrs. Gardiner waived good-bye to her children. She was glad that they were situated so close to her that she was still able to see them daily. Soon she would need to bring the topic of the ladies' return to the Bennet home. However, in a decision her sister would support, she decided to remain a day or two longer at Netherfield. She saw the marked preference Jane held for Mr. Bingley. Knowing how little peace either would receive upon Jane's return to her home, Mrs. Gardiner decided to trespass upon Mr. Bingley's hospitality a few days more.

* * *

"Miss Jane, can you tell me a story?" Benjamin asked when Jane took him to his nursery following the Gardiner children's visit.

"Yes, Benjamin, let me prepare you for your rest first," Jane took the boy's nightclothes from the nursemaid and dressed him for his morning rest.

In soft words Jane repeated a story she remembered from her childhood. This little boy was quickly finding a permanent home in her heart. Her temperament was such that small children were drawn to her and equally due to that temperament that she developed a protective devotion to the child. Had she unburdened her thoughts to her aunt, that wise woman would have quickly recognized her niece was feeling that which she felt towards her own children.

As it was, Mrs. Gardiner had her suspicions. Benjamin's preference for Jane was marked. Her influence over him went beyond that of anyone else in the house. When a fit of child anger or depression from a memory of his parents she could easily soothe the trouble and calm him. All told it was a perfect relationship. The question remained of what length.

* * *

When the gentlemen returned from their excursion, they went to their separate chambers to change. Each took their own time.

Eventually each sought the library as a refuge prior to the meal. They were each in turn surprised to find it occupied by the youngest of the Bennet sisters. Like any young man with common sense, they saw no problem with passing a pleasant hour in conversation with a witty and attractive young woman.

The first to arrive was Mr. Howe. He strode into the room with all the preening he could manage.

"Really now, must you parade about like a peacock?" questioned the young woman sitting on a chair by the fire.

"Really Miss Elizabeth, would you expect anything less from me?" He volleyed back. "How are your parents and sisters? I have not had the opportunity to inquire of them."

A brief conversation on the state of each of the Bennets followed. "How is life at Hartland? I did not receive more than your polite answer."

"In all honesty, Miss Bennet, your advice was most helpful. My brother addressed the tenants in the manner you suggested and the matter was quickly resolved. He also found the book you recommended on modern farming enlightening as you promised."

At this Mr. Darcy entered as grave and silent as Mr. Howe was preening and good humored. They all made the proper acknowledgements. Mr. Darcy went to the small table on the other side of the room to gather the book he was seeking.

"Please, do not let me disturb your conversation. I had every intention of reading until the dinner is served," Mr. Darcy said with some awkward attempts at social graces.

The gentleman from Derbyshire got no reading done. He turned pages at proper intervals to maintain the ruse. As with the first discussion he observed between these two younger people, he was astounded at the depth and breath of Miss Elizabeth's understanding. Here she was speaking intelligently of the very book that Mr. Darcy recently acquired on estate farming. Her conjectures and ideas relating to it were truly enlightening and likely to do much good for an estate.

The conversation went on and Mr. Darcy's astonishment continued to rise. He was dumbfounded by the idea that this young lady was this knowledgeable on estate matters. From references Mr. Howe and Miss Elizabeth made she served in nearly the role of a steward at Longbourn. Apparently her advice was sought and followed by the master of Hartland. Mr. Darcy knew Mr. Howe's elder brother. The elder brother was intelligent, dependable, and wise in whom he sought advice from thus Mr. Darcy was even more impressed with this unique young woman.

Mr. Darcy was slowly forming new thoughts and some dangerous reactions to this previously dismissed country miss. Loathe though he would be to admit it, she had intrigued him and he was finding her more than merely a fascinating specimen. He was quickly finding her charms more pronounced. None of this registered in the great mind of Mr. Darcy. The only result of these new, unrecognized thoughts was Mr. Darcy was much more likely to be gazing at Miss Elizabeth than his book. Fortunately, the object of his reverie was oblivious to this change and was distracted by the entrance of several of the other gentlemen.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Holdsworth, and Mr. Bingley entered simultaneously. Though their joke was finished, the three were still laughing and it was quite infectious to two of the current residents of the library.

Miss Elizabeth smiled and Mr. Howe chuckled at the joviality of the three new additions. The five more genial members of the company had a light conversation that was a continuation of Mr. Howe and Miss Elizabeth's. All had some level of experience with estate matters and all loved good company. All were quite pleased.

Nearly all in actuality, for Mr. Darcy was displeased suddenly. He was not a part of the conversation and Miss Elizabeth was shielded from his view by Mr. Holdsworth. Just as he had put aside the book, a servant entered the open door and called the group to dinner.

* * *

The time had come, according to Mrs. Gardiner, to remove her nieces to their own home. Accordingly, tender good-byes were made the following day between the ladies. Benjamin stood his ground, withheld tears, and valiantly attempted to be the little gentleman. Despite his juvenile stoicism, he was heartbroken to see his Miss Jane and Miss Lizzy leave.

The gentlemen had varying sentiments. Colonel Fitzwilliam was sorry to have such beauty and wit removed from the evening discourses. Though he would never admit it amongst his military peers, Miss Elizabeth proved the greater wit and a much more brilliant strategist. Mr. Bingley while missing Miss Elizabeth's joviality would soon miss his Miss Jane's very person. For the sentiments of the two Mr. Bingleys were quite similar, though the form of adoration was strikingly different. Mr. Darcy, now there is a man unsure of his own mind, though, just like his cousin, he would never admit it. In deed, Mr. Darcy oscillated between relief, admiration, and perhaps even a hint of the same sentiment his friend held. Yes, the two friends both looked upon the retreating frame of the Bennet carriage with an expression that caused one thought to filter through the Colonel's mind.

"Well, this shall prove an interesting development. With a bit of luck I shall be able to witness the capture of Bingley and the final downfall of the indomitable Darcy. Yes, a fine thing to find in the fields of Hertfordshire."


	8. Battles Near and Far

**_Chapter 8 – Battles Near and Far_**

Colonel Fitzwilliam, as we all well know, was a military man. Before him he saw a battlefield of epic proportions. The minor skirmish between the eldest Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley was a mere distraction. It was evident that the resolution was quickly approaching, merely convention and the banns were necessary at this juncture. The dominant maneuvers revolved around Miss Elizabeth. For the duration of her stay, the Colonel enjoyed her repartee. Her sharp wit and genuine good understanding of the world around her made her an anomaly amongst the women of his acquaintance. To have that further distinction the three young men lent her of being learned in the ways of estate management merely added to his platonic admiration.

Surrounding the surprisingly oblivious Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Colonel Fitzwilliam saw the maneuvers of his cousin. Since his earliest recollection, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy were the closest of confidants. Their parents often visited when they were young and the two were so inseparable, despite a few years difference in ages, that often they visited each other without their parents. As they grew the realities of their positions separated them, but as soon as it was possible, they were in each other's company again. Thus, the Colonel knew Darcy's attraction to Miss Elizabeth before his cousin even acknowledged it. He also knew Darcy would not allow himself to succumb to it without some external forces. Unfortunately for all involved in our little drama, the good Colonel did not know what those forces might be.

Indeed, those forces would come, much more quickly and with more distress than any of our characters would wish.

* * *

For now life in Hertfordshire was quite pleasant. Mrs. Gardiner was pleased to see things progressing so beautifully for her eldest niece. When Mr. Gardiner came to retrieve his family, he was apprised of the situation.

When they had retired to the garden for a stroll, Mrs. Gardiner gave him the news. "My dear, I would not be surprised if we soon return for a wedding. Mr. Bingley of Netherfield Hall has singled Jane out and is nearly as attentive to her as you were once to me."

"I would certainly hope that I am not so unworthy a husband that you must say I once was attentive," Mr. Gardiner replied. Mrs. Gardiner offered a smile. For a few moments they enjoyed their reunion.

"What of our other nieces? Need we be prepared for a double wedding? In your letters from Netherfield you spoke of seeing Beatrice's brother again. Could not he or his friends woo our Lizzy?" Mr. Gardiner asked as they continued strolling through the copse they had entered a few moments ago.

"You should know better than that. Can you imagine the violability of the match should Mr. Howe seek our Lizzy? The two would likely quite literally set the poor town of London on fire again. No, he would not do. Nor would Mr. Holdsworth, he is far to sedate to manage Elizabeth. Mr. Brooke would not have much hope of managing Elizabeth either," Mrs. Gardiner concluded.

"Nonetheless, she seems to have charmed Miss Darcy. Any luck with her brother?" Mr. Gardiner jested.

The look his wife gave him, gave him much to think upon during the remainder of his walk.

* * *

Soon the Gardiners departed for London. Much as the children loved the country, Mrs. Gardiner was anxious to return to her own home. Her eldest nieces were disappointed to see their favorite relations leave. However, they had the continuing consolation of the residents of Netherfield.

On the morning that marked two month's time since the accident, poor Mr. Brooke made his first visit to Longbourn's sitting room. As the other residents of Netherfield had long been welcome, some already viewed as family, this was more than the polite morning visit.

"You are most very welcome, Mr. Brooke. I do hope you are finding yourself quite well this morning?" inquired Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes, I am very well, thank you. I am most appreciative of your kindness, Mrs. Bennet."

With this the room divided much as it did whenever the Netherfield party came to visit. Miss Darcy sought out Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley sought out Jane. Mr. Howe and Mr. Holdsworth sought out the library and Mr. Bennet's laconic entertainment, this time bringing Mr. Brooke with them. Mr. Darcy sought the chair nearest the window. The Colonel seeking to increase his tactical advantage varied his routine according to where the greatest intelligence could be gathered.

On this particular morning Mary was the only younger Miss Bennet at home. Lydia and Kitty had left a few moments earlier to visit Maria Lucas. They would mourn their ill luck at missing the future Lord's visit. Miss Mary was apparently reading a treatise on religious matters. Curious to see what information this reticent Bennet woman, my what an oxymoron he thought, might share when given the enticement of an attractive military officer.

"Good day, Miss Mary," the Colonel politely bowed. "What might you be reading?"

Mary looked up with a bit of surprise and very little inclination for conversation. "It is a treatise on religious matters. I would presume it is of very little interest to you, Colonel. Perhaps you should seek out better company elsewhere." She began to return to her book.

This curt and ever so slightly discourteous reply more than surprised the good Colonel. He then spent the remainder of the visit trying to coax a friendly response from the young girl. All in the name of reconnaissance of course.

Thankfully for both the Colonel and Mr. Darcy, the visit was short. Mr. Darcy and his brooding merely succeeded in annoying the normally genial Miss Elizabeth. Unsurprising as his face remained in a scowl and his answers were barely above a monosyllable. His sister continued to become as close to Miss Elizabeth as her own sisters. The party from Netherfield departed. Mr. Howe, Mr. Holdsworth, and Mr. Brooks offered their farewells as they were continuing on their journey. With the aid of a spare carriage from Netherfield they could now reach London.

The Gardiners soon followed the path to London. Longbourn was quiet again. Rather, it returned to the normal state of noise and chaos with which its inhabitants were well acquainted.

Unbeknownst to all involved, it would be the last time the entire party was gathered for some time.

* * *

For a fortnight things were quiet in Hertfordshire. A few small dinner parties allowed for the Netherfield party to continue their acquaintance with the neighborhood. If there was any lingering doubt as to the situation, each time Mr. Bingley and the eldest Miss Bennet met, it was painfully clear they were utterly infatuated with each other. Mrs. Bennet ensured all her neighbors knew of this situation and lorded it over Mrs. Long and the other matrons. Mr. Bennet was satisfied that his eldest was well on the way to a happy marriage of two equals. Elizabeth was pleased that Jane finally found someone worthy of her sweet temper. Elizabeth shared her joy with her close friend Georgiana. The two young ladies enjoyed watching the couple as the romance progressed.

Into this pleasant atmosphere came an ill wind. Even the every kind and gentle Jane struggled to find something positive to say to the addition to the family party.

The excitement and quality company offered by the Netherfield distracted Mr. Bennet from his correspondence. Unfortunately he did not read a certain letter until it was too late to remedy the situation.

Thus, one morning Mr. Bennet strode into the breakfast room and addressed his wife, "I hope that the dinner you have ordered is good for company. I have reason to expect a guest this day."

Thankfully for his daughters, Mr. Bennet continued as his wife gasped for air to begin a tirade, "It is my cousin, Mr. Collins. The young man who, upon my death, will receive this estate though the entailment." Knowing the turn the conversation would take once Mrs. Bennet had sufficient breath to support herself, Mr. Bennet went to his study and shut the doors. He was correct in his assumptions for Mrs. Bennet spent the next three quarters of an hour berating Mr. Bennet, seeking sympathy for her nerves, and belittling Mr. Collins. Elizabeth and Jane quickly excused themselves and fled for the garden.

All the sisters were curious as to this unknown quantity of a cousin. None had heard much of this young man other than he had the ability to leave them homeless upon their father's death. The youngest two barely cared as he was known to be of the cloth. A clergyman holds nothing to a soldier in regimentals so Kitty and Lydia dismissed him forthrightly. Mary, as with all gentlemen of her acquaintance, gave little appearance of caring whether he existed or not. She supposed that as he was a man of God, perhaps he was of a bit more worth than the peacocks in red coats that graced the dreams of Lydia. Jane and Elizabeth were more mature in their reflections. They saw the family situation clearly and knew the power this man could hold over their lives. They held hopes that he would be found to be caring, benevolent, and seeking to form a strong family bond.

It would be a pleasure to write the joy Elizabeth and Jane felt when their hopes were met upon Mr. Collins's arrival. Alas, they were sorely disappointed. The man in question was silly, poorly educated, and vainly humble. Dinner that night was a trial as the sisters were regaled with tales of the noble Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mr. Bennet's humor was tried. His patience was tested when Mr. Collins followed him to the study after the meal. All found reasons to hold to an even earlier hour than normal to retire to bed that night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth crept silently through the upper floor and out the servant stairs to the servants' door. She was completely unwilling to let her morning walk and hopes of meeting with Georgiana be destroyed by the fawning of Mr. Collins. After a day of disappointed hopes, Elizabeth's new day was shaping to be much better. She found Georgiana nearly at her door.

"Elizabeth! Oh, I am so pleased to see you. I have so much to tell you! I hear you have company. Let us take a nice long walk," Georgiana was hardly the shy girl around Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Yes, we do have much news to share," Elizabeth smiled, took the girl's arm, and the two began a walk. "Now, what is the news from Netherfield?"

"Oh! It is dreadful! My cousin has been recalled to his unit and is soon to be sent to the Continent. I do not know if he will face battle, but he is surely to be gone for some time," Georgiana explained. She went on to offer the few details that she knew.

"My uncle and aunt, Lord and Lady Matlock, are obviously upset with this news. An express was sent to them first before my cousin was found at Netherfield. They are for London so they may see him before he leaves for the Continent. My brother is obviously upset and concerned for the Colonel's safety," Georgiana continued.

Elizabeth wondered at that last statement, but the girl on her arm preempted any doubts, "You would never know though. My brother strives so hard to mask his feelings. It was only by accidentally hearing a conversation between my brother and my cousin this morning that I found out how very worried my brother is."

"My dear, your cousin is an intelligent, well trained military officer. He knows what he is about and will take good care of himself. You must not worry yourself too much," Elizabeth offered a slight squeeze on Georgiana's arm.

"Yes, I know. And he has not left yet, so my worries are simply being borrowed from tomorrow. Now what of your guest?" Georgiana asked.

"Well, the news is about as unexpected and unpleasant as your news, my dear. Mr. Collins is the distant relative upon whom Longbourn is entailed. He is in all brutal honesty the most ridiculous man of my acquaintance. He simpers, preens, and generally displeases at every moment. Yesterday was excruciating. I am counting the hours until he leaves!" Elizabeth concluded forcefully.

"My, my, sounds dreadful. Mr. Collins, you say? From your description, he is sounding terribly close to my brother's reports of my aunt's latest parson. Do you by chance know the name of his patron?" Georgiana asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, one cannot avoid hearing his patroness's noble name. The honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh!" Elizabeth imitated her cousin.

At this Georgiana gasped and nearly doubled over in laughter. "Oh! Oh!" she gasped for breath, "I cannot wait to tell my brother of this! Last visit to our Aunt Catherine he came home in a foul temper and went on for days about the ridiculous clergyman our Aunt recently acquired. He said that he was never so grateful that his visit to Rosings comes but once a year, for seeing Mr. Collins more than that would be a form of inhumane torture!"

Elizabeth was unsure of whether she was more shocked that Georgiana would share such personal revelations from her brother or that her brother would actually say such words. Needless to say, Georgiana was most thoroughly enjoying knowing something with which to taunt her brother. Elizabeth was having such a lively influence on the girl.

"Elizabeth, please come back with me to Netherfield. We can send a note to Longbourn. You can breakfast with us, say farewell to the Colonel, and be there when I share the news of your guest with my brother. I assure you, it will be most worthwhile," Georgiana nearly begged.

"Very well. I hardly look forward to returning to the fawning of Mr. Collins. Lead the way, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth replied.

The two entered Netherfield and left their pelisses and bonnets with the footman. They chatted merrily, for even Mr. Collins could not dampen their spirits. Georgiana gave word to a servant to add another seat at the breakfast table. As they were just settling in a parlor to wait for the meal, it was delayed so Colonel Fitzwilliam could have a hearty meal before traveling, a bundle of blue coated exuberance flew at them.

"Miss Lizzy!" shouted the boy.

"Benjamin! Where are you? You know better than to run away from your nurse," came Mr. Bingley's slightly exhausted voice from the hallway.

"Cousin, I am in here! Miss Lizzy is here!" he shouted again.

"Now Benjamin, you know that you cannot be so loud indoors. You must lower your voice. You are making Miss Georgiana and I quite deaf," Elizabeth gently admonished.

"Yes Miss Lizzy," he attempted to look contrite. He merely succeeded at appearing impish.

"Ah, there you are!" Bingley said as he entered the room. "It appears we do have a guest for breakfast. You are welcome this early morning Miss Bennet. I trust your family is well?"

"Yes, they were all still asleep when I left for my morning walk, but all were well," Elizabeth smiled in reply.

"I am sure that Miss Darcy appreciates your company. In a house full of gentlemen she must want for some more refined sensibilities," Mr. Bingley, as always, made Miss Elizabeth feel comfortable in his home.

"Yes, it is quite dreadful. All the talk of hunting and estates. It is quite tedious, I assure you, Elizabeth," Georgiana Darcy attempted with pursed mouth. The slight twitch in the corner belied her amusement.

"I am afraid I am much more disposed to discuss estate matters than lace though Georgiana. As my father says, 'No more lace, I beg of you!'" Elizabeth laughed.

Here the mild laughter of the three combined with the still racing form of Benjamin drew Mr. Darcy from the hall. He was surprised to see Miss Elizabeth at this hour.

"Brother!" Georgiana cried. "There you are. I found Elizabeth while I was walking this morning. We were so caught up in our news that the hour became a bit late, so I took the liberty of inviting her here for breakfast."

Mr. Darcy was searching for something appropriate to say. His vast education and intelligence resulted with, "Good morning, Miss Bennet."

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered with no one noticing his exasperation at his cousin's dismal behavior.

The group had an animated meal that helped to make the Colonel's departure slightly more bearable by the knowledge that the memory they would hold until the met again would be a pleasant one. The vast amount of pleasurable conversation drove the uncomfortable topic of Mr. Collins from the ladies' minds; thus Miss Darcy's taunting of her brother must wait for another time.

Elizabeth and Bingley bid the Colonel Godspeed from the hall while his family accompanied him to his horse.

"I always wonder at the family of those who serve our country. I cannot fathom how they manage to bid farewell without knowledge of when they shall meet again. Oh, I do hope the Colonel returns soon and in good health," Lizzy said in part to Mr. Bingley and in part as a gentle prayer.


	9. Quandries

_AN: I've converted to the darkside - I'm now a Mac owner so I'm working with converting documents on the stories considered WIP. Forgive me as I muddle through the transition..._

Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet was not often required to tax her mental capabilities. Her most difficult decisions in life revolved around what lace to purchase and to whom to tell the latest bit of gossip. However, the current situation was such that she was at a loss. At present Mr. Collins, the heir apparent, was intimating he came to make amends for the unfortunate circumstances of the entail by offering for one of her daughters. Normally, the prospect of an all but assured marriage would put her into raptures. Mr. Collins continued his monologue stating his intentions not requiring any immediate response from his hostess. This allowed Mrs. Bennet to consider the wisest, well, as wise as she ever could be dear reader, course of action.

Knowing that Mr. Collins would turn to Jane first, she knew she would have to quell that hope. Mr. Bingley has been so attentive and is so obviously a more eligible match for her dear sweet girl. Lizzy, well, thought Mrs. Bennet, normally this would be a fine opportunity for that headstrong girl, but there are all those gentlemen at Netherfield. Though she has tried, Mrs. Bennet could not quite determine which of those gentlemen were inclined toward her second eldest. She somehow though, did understand that with a court of all those men, even Lizzy could make a good match. Mary, now the middle daughter gave Mrs. Bennet pause. Thankfully for our dear Mary's sake, Mrs. Bennet's glance fell on the chair where Colonel Fitzwilliam had sat when he and Mary engaged in that lengthy conversation. Who would ever have thought that Mary would marry into the military? Mrs. Bennet quickly thought of her two youngest, but they were quite young and far too lively for the likes of Mr. Collins. As her favorites, she would not foist the affections of Mr. Collins towards them.

Finally Mr. Collins seemed ready for some sort of reply. Tragically, even this lengthy discourse did not allow Mrs. Bennet sufficient time to compose her thoughts. Accordingly the answer she gave to the bumbling suitor was quite muddled. All the gentleman was able to divine from the statement was that Jane Bennet was nearly engaged and apparently Mrs. Bennet was so flattered by his condescension that she could not compose herself.

If only Mr. Bennet had observed the exchange. As a true lover of folly, this was a sterling example.

Dear reader, though I also am fond of a comedy, the discomforting attempts towards courtship that Mr. Collins offered Elizabeth were more of a tragedy.

Elizabeth's sanity was preserved for this painful seven night solely due to her ability to outpace Mr. Collin's ponderous steps. Thus she would arrive at Netherfield at all hours to call on Georgiana. Georgiana, being fully sympathetic would harbor Elizabeth and instructed the servants to notify her no matter the time of day the charming Miss Bennet arrived. When an excuse could be found, Elizabeth would spend the entire day. On those occasions, Jane often was invited. Bringing her sweet temperament and a change of clothes for the oft muddied Elizabeth, Jane then divided her time between Mr. Bingley, Benjamin, and the ladies.

On these glorious days, the mornings were spent in the gardens. Elizabeth and Benjamin would play rousing games involving pirates, crusaders, and the like. Georgiana and Jane would stroll about until the two rouges either kidnapped the ladies or Georgiana was persuaded to play the pirate queen.

In the afternoon, the party divided. The sun's warmth and Benjamin's exhaustion would drive the party indoors. Jane would take Benjamin to his room for his rest where her gentle voice told those beloved tales. Elizabeth and Georgiana would find a cool room to sit and converse, sew, play music, or enjoy the silence that only good friends can share. Eventually Jane would join them and somehow at this point the gentlemen would search them out to determine whether everything was quite as it should be. Mr. Bingley would nearly stare at Jane when making his enquiries. Mr. Darcy would alternate between staring at Miss Elizabeth or at a spot somewhere over her left shoulder. This behavior caused much consternation to Elizabeth and amusement to Georgiana.

If a viable reason was stumbled upon, the two stayed for dinner.

Soon Mr. Collins felt it incumbent upon himself to offer a local lady the honor of his hand. Whether the lady felt the honor of this is unknown. What is known is that Mr. Collins quickly left the county and no young lady accompanied him on his return to Kent.

The Bennet household rejoiced, each member in their own fashion, over his hasty departure. The eldest finally were able to hold sensible conversation in their own sitting room and finally could receive Georgiana's morning calls. The younger girls, yes, even Mary, found nothing wanting in Mr. Collin's departure. Mr. Bennet was fully sensible to the peace regained in his study. Mrs. Bennet, well, she was able to calm herself as there were still plenty of eligible gentlemen for her girls.

On the morning after their cousin's departure, the eldest Bennet girls hosted an extended visit from Georgiana, her brother, and Mr. Darcy. Georgiana became engrossed with a conversation about the small flower garden with Jane, the principal guardian of those flowers. Accordingly, a visit to the spot was proposed. The five walked out together, though they were quickly separated into two groups.

Jane, Mr. Bingley, and Georgiana went to closely examine the garden. Mr. Darcy was left to entertain Elizabeth as she fell behind to fix a lace in her shoe.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must thank you for all you have done for my sister," he began.

Elizabeth interrupted, "I have done nothing Mr. Darcy. Georgiana is a sweet girl. I count myself blessed to name her as a friend."

"On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, you have enlivened her again. After," here he paused for the slightest of moments, "a difficult situation last summer, I feared for her. She seems to have regained her good humor and liveliness."

Elizabeth demurely looked at her hands as they manipulated a blade of grass.

"I have never seen her this animated and cheerful," Mr. Darcy commented as Georgiana let out a sparkling laugh a few feet ahead of them.

"I believe, sir, that you are implying I have corrupted her to be as frank and incorrigible as myself!" Elizabeth teased.

Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy was not familiar with the fine art of teasing and mistook Elizabeth's meaning. "Miss Elizabeth, I assure you I would never malign a young lady in such an ungentlemanlilike manner." Mr. Darcy was stiff and awkward with his declaration.

Alas, Elizabeth seemed as bound to misunderstand Mr. Darcy as he was her. She took immediate office that he would presume she would insult a gentleman. She was offended that he thought so little of her intelligence. She was mortified that he would see her as little more than a particularly effective paid companion; one acquired without the difficulty of pay. The two went from a pleasant conversation to a brief but passionate argument to a harsh silence.

Mr. Darcy invented an excuse to return to Netherfield soon leaving his sister and Mr. Bingley to accept the invitation to supper at Longbourn.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth wished to return the polite call of Georgiana. Staying true to her habits, she donned sturdy shoes and began the walk to Netherfield. Nearing the house, she found Mr. Darcy wandering the shrubbery.

"Miss Bennet," the gentleman said with no little surprise. Why he would not expect to see Miss Elizabeth traipsing across the countryside on a pleasant morning merely owned to the sad fact he was not as familiar with her as he thought.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth politely replied dropping a curtsy. "I hope you are well this morning."

"I am well, thank you. And your family, how are they this morning?" he asked in halting tones.

"My family is well," Elizabeth replied, frustrated with this cold civility.

"It is a lovely morning, is it not?" Mr. Darcy continued. "It is on such mornings I find myself wishing to be at Pemberly."

Elizabeth made a polite response, giving Mr. Darcy all the encouragement needed to continue on the one subject on which he could speak at length. As he expounded the view from a particular field or the immense time required to ride the circumference of the estate, his countenance softened and an expression of wistfulness nearly overcame his features. However, Elizabeth was determined to continue walking at his side, not looking at his face. Thus, to her, this lengthy speech regarding his estate sounded to her as if he were a braggart.

Before Elizabeth could offer a response, thankfully, they were at the steps of Netherfield and the two parted ways. Elizabeth was most displeased as she was now, more than ever, in firm belief that Mr. Darcy was arrogant and inconsiderate. Georgiana noticed her ill mood, but wisely chose not to comment. The two spent a pleasant morning making a mockery as they attempted to play duets.

Later in the day, Georgiana went to find her brother. She had not seen him since breakfast and wished to spend some time with him. Determining that he was most likely to be found in the library she went thither. Her supposition was proven correct.

Upon nudging the heavy door ajar, she heard voices in earnest discussion. Quickly recognizing it was Mr. Bingley and her brother, she began to retreat. However, the subject matter was such that her female instincts propelled her to remain and eavesdrop.

"Bingley, are you quite certain? This is no small step for a man," Georgiana heard her brother say.

"Darcy, I am well aware of that. I love her. I am well able to care for a wife. This is what I wish," Mr. Bingley declared.

"Be that as it may, are you certain she feels as that she feels for you as you do for her? I have not detected any particular regard from Miss Bennet," at her brother's words Georgiana gasped.

"In addition there is her family. Her mother, three youngest sisters, and even her father exhibit positively ridiculous behavior. They are not exactly of our social circle," Georgiana was appalled as her brother continued.

"Are you certain you wish to align yourself with such a family?" Mr. Darcy concluded.

At this moment, Mr. Darcy was to receive a considerable shock.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy I am positively ashamed to call you my brother at this moment!" Georgiana flew into the library. Her face was flushed; her entire being tense with anger. She took a position directly in front of her brother's stance by the fire place. Though their statures were far from equal, the intense emotion flowing through Georgiana made her seem a more powerful creature than her brother.

"How dare you presume to know the feelings of a woman so far removed from your circle of intimates! How dare you to presume that the lack of shameless flirtation denotes a woman who does not love! To malign her family when you, yourself, associate with them and allow the eldest to be of my closest acquaintances is utterly hypocritical!" Georgiana paused to draw breath.

The gentlemen were in a mild state of shock. Neither ever witnessed such force from the young girl. Indeed she was showing a side of her personality yet to be explored.

"How dare you criticize a delightful young woman who is the picture of appropriate and genteel behavior. In fact, dear brother, she is very much like you. Neither of you express deep emotion, but that does not translate to a lack of such feelings. Perhaps if you looked to those with a deeper understanding of Miss Bennet's feelings and thoughts you might find a far different depiction of her attachment to Mr. Bingley? Perhaps if you had taken time to speak to me or her sister, Elizabeth, you would be well aware that she does indeed care for your friend. Perhaps if you took the time to look beyond the first impression you would see a thoughtful, deeply loving, intelligent young woman!" Georgiana finally realized what she had said.

For a full five minutes the three stood staring at each other, amazed by the preceding moments. Surprisingly, Mr. Bingley was the first to gather his thoughts into words. His question was unsurprising.

"Are you saying, Miss Darcy, that you believe Miss Bennet cares for me?" Mr. Bingley asked.

Georgiana looked away from her brother. "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I can say that I believe my dear friend cares very much for you." She offered a small smile.

Mr. Darcy was still shocked by the words and manner of his sister. He stood, staring at her with great incredulity. Mr. Bingley apparently gathered his gumption in addition to his thoughts.

"Well, Darcy, as much as you know I value your thoughts on any matter of importance, I must yield to the wisdom of your sister. I do believe that she may be more knowledgeable in this matter," Mr. Bingley was widely grinning by this time and quickly determining the earliest hour he could reasonably call at Longbourn in the morning.

Finally Mr. Darcy spoke, "It is apparent my sister is better acquainted with the issues at hand. You had best take her word over mine. Please excuse me." Mr. Darcy then quickly left the library.

With this outburst, Miss Darcy crossed from the realm of obedient and subdued school room miss to a young woman of known opinions and fierce emotions. It would continue to be a rough journey as she completed the transformation. Miss Darcy feared her brother was irrevocably upset with her. Even in his mood of anticipating every happiness, Mr. Bingley saw her distress. Knowing the surest way to improve her mood, he led her to Benjamin's rooms. The two spent the remainder of the afternoon with the boy.

Mr. Darcy was far from upset with his sister. In fact, he knew this day was inevitable. She would not remain the shy, quiet, girl who saw her brother as a father-figure. Inevitably she would become a young woman and realize her brother was nothing more than a young man struggling to maintain an estate and raise his sister.

As Mr. Darcy strode out from Netherfield he thought on the changes within his sister. He was pleased the discomfort and awkwardness of her youth were fading. Her confidence was admirable, especially knowing she would face the wagging tongues of the Ton soon. While her new found confidence would make life a considerably more challenging for him, he was wise enough to recognize that it would prove invaluable for his sister. He always knew she was witty, intelligent, and intuitive. Finally, the latch was lifted and she finally felt free to express herself. Problematic though it may prove, Darcy was grateful for this change.

Here though, he came to a discomforting thought. No matter how he examined the situation, the obvious fact was that the release of Georgiana's spirit was due to exactly one cause. Miss Elizabeth Bennet provided such guidance and support for his sister that he never could do. For a young man who had learned to manage an estate, household, and the Ton when other young men were off enjoying the pleasures of life, the recognition of his limitations was such he could not easily accept. Yet the evidence proved Elizabeth Bennet his superior in this matter.

To admit this rankled every fiber in Darcy. Here was a country girl of inferior breeding, little wealth, and less formal education. How could she possibly know more of raising a young girl than he?

Thus Mr. Darcy wandered the grounds of Netherfield for some time. His ramble kept him from dining with his friend and sister. As he ascended to his rooms and kept to himself that evening, he was unaware of the plans for the morning.

At a nearly indecent hour Georgiana Darcy left without notifying her brother of her departure. As she was escorted by Mr. Bingley, the staff of Netherfield saw nothing amiss. The two left on horseback for Longbourn.

Upon beginning to ascend the lane at Longbourn, the ladies of the house were thrown into a tumult. Elizabeth and Kitty were shooed down to greet their guests. Jane had the exclusive attention of Hill and the maid while Lydia and Mary were left to their own attention. For all involved, it was quite beneficial that Mrs. Bennet was still in her dressing gown and night cap.

Elizabeth rose from her curtsy and caught the significant expression in Georgiana's eye. Being quite quick herself, Elizabeth put the circumstances together and determined that today would set her eldest sister on the path to happiness.

In surprisingly short time, Jane came down the stairs accompanied by Lydia. The two youngest Bennet girls began an inconsequential discussion apart from the others. Knowing that breakfast would be delayed this morning and obviously there were more important matters to be settled, Elizabeth proposed a walk to Oakham Mount. The view was particularly pleasant at this early hour.

After Elizabeth and Jane gathered their bonnets and cloaks, the four set out on their morning walk. Georgiana skillfully took Elizabeth's arm setting the group in the perfect placement. The two young women followed the young couple at a comfortable distance. Neither pair could hear the words of the other unless a concerted effort was made, yet the girls could legitimately play the role of chaperone.

"Well, Miss Bennet, I do believe that we shall shortly be speaking of lace and flowers," Georgiana declared.

"Quite right, Miss Darcy. Alas for me, I believe all I will hear at home for weeks to come will be lace, flowers, satin, five thousand a year, and 'what pin money'! How shall I ever survive?" bemoaned Lizzy.

The two gave up their pretensions and enjoyed a mirthful chuckle. Neither wished to disturb the pair in front of them.

"Do you think his family will approve of the match?" Elizabeth asked.

True to her developing nature, Georgiana hesitated a moment before saying, "His sisters are pretentious creatures. The younger has set herself after my brother. They seek status, fashion, and wealth. Happiness, love, and friendship are concepts they are ill-formed to embrace. However, the elder has a house in town and the younger often stays there. Especially with dear Benjamin, Miss Bingley chooses to stay with her sister, Mrs. Hurst. We both know that Benjamin heartily approves of your sister. The question there remains whether he will be willing to share her with Mr. Bingley!"

Elizabeth was sorry that Mr. Bingley's sisters were unlikely to be friendly to her sister. She paused for a moment as she realized that upon marrying Mr. Bingley, Jane would become instantly a mother.

"Jane will be facing many adjustments with her marriage. I do think that she will find great happiness with Mr. Bingley. As for Benjamin, he will find a wonderful mother and likely adore Jane," Elizabeth noted.

"Who could not adore Jane?" Georgiana said. However, her countenance fell as she said this and Lizzy just happened to catch the expression.

"Georgie, whatever is the matter?"

"My brother is the most ridiculous, superficial creature placed on this earth. Why he could not see how wonderfully made for each other Mr. Bingley and Jane are is utterly beyond my comprehension. And to say such unfeeling things! Oh, Lizzy, I have never been more furious in my life!"

Shocked by this sudden outburst, Elizabeth asked, "Whatever do you mean? Are you quite alright?"

Georgiana hesitated, but realized that as her only true, dear friend, she needed to unburden herself to Elizabeth. Telling the story of what passed the night before, Georgiana confirmed all Elizabeth's thoughts.

While Elizabeth previously had only a general feeling of Mr. Darcy's arrogance, managing nature, and complete disregard for the feelings of others her assumptions seemingly were confirmed. This new information vindicated her first impression of the gentleman. She congratulated herself on determining his nature as an excessively disagreeable gentleman.

The two conversed over the matter for a few more moments before a radiant Jane turned their way. Her beatific face confirmed their conjectures. Soon there would be a wedding at Longbourn.


	10. Changes

**Chapter 10 - Changes **

The felicity of Mr. Bingley and Jane could only be surpassed by that of Mrs. Bennet. The great gossip of Meryton now had fodder for years of superior looks and flagrant gloating towards her neighbors. The pin money, horses, and carriages were enough to put her in raptures.

The happiness of Jane and Mr. Bingley was far more subdued but much more rationally founded. The two were near inseparable during the polite hours and this author can only imagine what happy thoughts dwelled in their dreams. Jane's youngest sisters were pleased as they anticipated the engagement ball, gentlemen in the finest attire, and dreamt of their own wedding arrangements. Elizabeth was all that could be imagined at the moment. She knew this engagement offered her sister heartfelt happiness sure to last her entire life. A sense of loss was already finding its way to Elizabeth's heart as she contemplated life without her sister at her side.

Soon the raptures of Mrs. Bennet took the form of slightly more constructive thoughts. Questions of what the trousseau need be and where the items must be purchased came to dominate her conversation. By extension, all in Longbourn were required to dwell on these issues.

One morning, not two weeks after the engagement, the entire Netherfield party was in attendance at Longbourn. Georgiana heard the excited statements and questions not seeking answers offered by Mrs. Bennet.

"Why, Mrs. Bennet, the shops in London are just the thing for dear Jane. Oh, I would love to take you to my modiste. The wonders she works are absolutely stunning," Georgiana said as much to Jane as to Mrs. Bennet.

Thankfully before Mrs. Bennet could overcome her astonishment and say something to the embarrassment of her daughters, Jane spoke.

"Georgiana, that would be so kind of you. However, I truly think that the shops here are more than adequate for my needs," Jane softly spoke.

"Darcy, did you not say that you were going to have to attend to some business in town at the end of the week? What say you to escorting a few of these ladies to town for some shopping?"

Nothing could be further from Mr. Darcy's intentions. However, the prospect was possible and far be it from him to deny his sister simple pleasures. Her current happiness seemed bound in this scheme as she looked with wide-eyed hopefulness at her brother.

"I do not see a problem with this. I must wonder where exactly the ladies should stay. It would be most improper for them to reside with you. In addition we need to determine what to do with Benjamin while we leave the manor," Mr. Darcy was ever the sensible one.

Mr. Bennet, thankfully, had chosen this morning to receive the callers with his wife and daughters. Yet again, Mrs. Bennet was thwarted by her husband speaking before she could draw breath.

"I believe I may safely vouch a solution to all your difficulties. My brother resides in London and the eldest girls often visit his family. With little difficulty their stay might be arranged in their home. In addition, my brother's eldest boy is just about Benjamin's age. Perhaps if you take the boy with you, he and my nephew might find enjoyment in each other's company. I believe my sister would be a valuable shopping companion to my girls as their mother will be needed here by the household and the youngest girls."

In lightning move of which the Colonel would have marveled, the trip was arranged without inconvenience to any party and the more than inconvenient presence of Mrs. Bennet was removed.

Surprisingly, Mr. Bingley sensed that Mrs. Bennet was about to let loose with her thoughts on the matter. Accordingly, he quickly proposed that the Netherfield party depart to arrange the details of carriages leaving the Longbourn party to arrange things with their London relatives.

One month later, the party departed for London. Delayed by business at Netherfield, they now had the planned upon three weeks to enjoy the excitement of the city, purchase the required items for the trousseau, and establish a lifelong friendship between Benjamin and the Gardiner lad.

Miss Georgiana Darcy enjoyed shopping with her friends. Never having had true sisters or even close female companionship of her own age this was a novel experience. However, her displeasure toward her brother continued. Her ire merely fed Elizabeth's frustrations.

The fractious pair were never overt in their behavior, but that made it all the more frustrating. The words they spoke were all that was proper to Mr. Darcy. However, they used the simple words that society dictated to cover the annoyance, displeasure, and censure in their voices. Mrs. Gardiner observed the behavior of her niece. The chaos of constant comings and goings in addition to Benjamin running through the house with her children made it impossible for her to speak with Elizabeth. No one else besides Mr. Darcy would have the fortitude to face the wrath of Elizabeth Bennet and her new assistant Georgiana Darcy. As he was the object of their displeasure, he was loathe to step between them.

Finally it all came to a point on the carriage ride home from the city. The party had stopped to refresh themselves and the horses at a small inn. Elizabeth and Georgiana separated from the group to enjoy a brief stroll in the field behind the establishment. When they returned, Mr. Darcy was quite anxious.

"Georgiana! Where have you been?" he said in the stern voice reserved for when he was truly anxious.

"I merely took a brief walk with Lizzy. After the morning folded into the carriage, my legs simply demanded it," and with a look of condescension learned from her brother, Georgiana took Elizabeth's arm and returned to the carriage.

Jane was waiting for them with Mr. Bingley in position on his horse next to the carriage window. Benjamin, tired from the journey and filled by the biscuits the innkeeper's wife offered already was asleep on Jane's lap. Once the footman handed her in, Elizabeth noted her sister's expression.

For a few moments, as long as it took the carriage to gain its speed and the gentlemen to pace themselves, the ladies in the carriage were silent. Finally Jane broke the peace as Elizabeth knew she would.

"Georgiana, I am about to take some serious liberties with our friendship and I would ask for your forgiveness, but I am most assured of my justness. You both are behaving in a juvenile, self-righteous, and abominable manner. No, do not interrupt me for I am not finished," Jane drew breath before continuing as her companions held theirs in mild shock.

"I know your displeasure with Mr. Darcy stems from unjust and unfeeling words he spoke. Not only did Charles tell me of this, but Mr. Darcy himself apologized. Charles and I were the wronged ones. While I appreciate that you took offense out of your care for me, you have simply taking that offense to an objectionable level."

"Georgiana, your brother simply wishes to protect those he loves. Charles is as a younger brother to him. Just as he strives to keep harm from touching you, he wishes to prevent from Charles experiencing hurt. The exact same feelings motivated him to caution my fiancee that have resulted in you two behaving like insensible harpies!"

"I am deathly tired of the cold silences punctuated only by colder words. We have only a fortnight until my wedding. These are the last days in my childhood home I will have to remember. They are the last days I will have to prepare. I will not have them spoiled by you. Please forgive Mr. Darcy. Charles and I have. For the next weeks I wish for peace."

Jane managed this passionate speech, a rare spectacle for her, without awaking the child on her lap. Once she spoke her mind, she glanced out the window and gently stroked Benjamin's hair.

Georgiana had never witnessed such from Jane before. Some of her previous insecurities resurfaced as she feared for her friendship with the young woman. Just as the insecurities grew to a nearly overwhelming level, Elizabeth spoke.

"Jane, I know I speak for both of us when I say that I am truly sorry that our behavior has diminished this special time for you. You are quite right. Will you ever find it in your kind heart to forgive us?"

With that, all returned to their former roles.

"Oh, Lizzy, as if I could ever be resentful. You are far too good to me!" Jane said with a hint of embarrassment regarding her earlier passionate response.

"Jane, you are the one who is far too good! You have forgiven my obstinacy. You know how reticent I am to let go of my first impressions of people. I promise that I shall behave from this point forward," Elizabeth said.

Georgiana retreated a bit into herself, but did venture forth to say, "I do apologize, Jane. I was resentful and judgmental. The same characteristics I was accusing my brother of exploiting. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you both. Now let us speak of more pleasant things." With that the three young women forayed into the ever fascinating topic of the wedding plans.

Though words were never spoken in apology to Mr. Darcy, all noticed the change in the young women's behavior. For the weeks remaining until Mr. Bingley and Jane were wed, the two girls behaved perfectly. Georgiana was again respectful. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a pleasant acquaintance.

When the two women found the opportunity, they escaped their respective houses to the paths and their friendship. As Elizabeth saw her sister slipping from her grasp, she especially treasured the friendship of Georgiana. Though Jane would always be her dearest sister, Georgiana was quickly becoming an irreplaceable part of Elizabeth's life. Georgiana found in Elizabeth the confidant she had always been lacking. A brother so much her senior was an authority figure, not a companion. In Elizabeth, Georgiana found what all young women seek, someone to understand them.

Thus it was that the departure of Mr. and Mrs. Bingley for their wedding tour brought many tears. Elizabeth shed tears over her sister who was no longer bound just to her. As Elizabeth tried to smile through her misting eyes, she waved to the carriage. A small arm in a fine dress took Elizabeth's arm and held tight.

"They are well matched. They shall find every happiness together. If it was not her in that carriage, Elizabeth, it would be you in one not too far from now. You may no longer live under the same roof nor have the same name, but you will always be sisters. No man, no distance will ever change that."

"Georgiana, how did you become so wise?"

"Why reading, and this particular impertinent friend of mine," the young woman turned to face Elizabeth.

"Yes, quite true. I do believe that friend of yours is a veritable paragon of wisdom," Elizabeth said, offering a slight smile. "And of beauty." The two finally found laughter.

The celebration continued for a short time after the happy couple left. Benjamin was beyond all hope of settling as he was going to spend the time his cousin was on tour with the Gardiners. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley would return to Netherfield through London to retrieve their charge and establish their household in three weeks.

Once the Gardiner carriage left for London, another carriage was prepared for removal from Netherfield. One must note that the wedding breakfast was held at Netherfield as none were impervious to the constant hints of Mrs. Bennet. In order to appease her grand designs, the ever obliging Mr. Bingley agreed to the use of his home for the breakfast. Mr. Bennet was particularly pleased and in return offered his new son-in-law a particularly large amount of a particularly excellent port. All were quite content with the arrangement.

As is often the case, the best is saved for last, and the last carriage to leave from Netherfield for London was the grandest one. As it was to transport Mr. and Miss Darcy, it was a source of tears for both Elizabeth and Georgiana. The two were devastated to leave each other, but there was, at this juncture, no polite way to extend their friendship other than through letters.

So life settled to a quiet pace for several weeks. A significant rise in the volume of post arriving and departing from Longbourn was noticed. The new Mrs. Bingley wrote of the sights she saw on her wedding tour. Given the instability of the Continent, the tour consisted of sights in England. As she was little traveled to that point, Jane saw everything as grand. As a new bride, she was already predisposed to be pleased with all around her. As it was Jane, she would see no flaws.

In due time, the Bingleys returned to Netherfield. Benjamin brought a liveliness to the household that reminded Mr. Bennet of Elizabeth. Just as with her sister, Jane was able to temper the exuberance. Apparently the stay with young children his own age was quite agreeable to him and continued to help him heal his grief.

What of Elizabeth? She continued to take her rambles. The changing countryside always occupied her mind. Her mother's nerves, though temporarily lightened knowing one daughter was well married, soon returned to their previous state often requiring Lizzy to act as comforter. She continued her reading, chats with her father, and ample correspondence. Soon there were visits to Netherfield to see Jane. As they often included pirate kidnappings or Amazon explorations with Benjamin, she was never in need of additional excitement.

So abruptly the neighborhood was devoid of all gentlemen of marriageable age and considerable fortune. They were either happily settled with their wives or had left the district. This left our heroine in a pitiable predicament. However, Dear Reader, we are well aware that when a heroine lacks for adventure at home, she must necessarily leave home and hearth for the wilds in search of her story.


	11. Correspondence and a Carriage

**Chapter 11 - Correspondence and a Carriage**

Spring brought the men of fortune to the neighborhood. Summer brought the courtship of Jane. The autumn brought a life changed. This chilly season saw Elizabeth often at her small writing desk.

September 12, 18--

_Dear Georgiana,_

_The most terribly exciting tragedy occurred today. While I was innocently walking through the peaceful woods between Longbourn and Netherfield I was accosted by the most terrible buccaneer - the Dread Pirate Benjamin. I was merely walking near the bench where we first met when suddenly I was pounced upon by a bundle of muddy fabric and improvised eye patch. Tragically, the young sprite had a wooden sword. While normally able to hold my own if I also had such a weapon, I was taken by surprised, unarmed._

_Yes, it was only through careful negotiation and tearful pleas that I was allowed to escape with my life. Of course, being the accomplished Pirate Queen Lizzy, once the Dread Pirate let his guard down, I in turn pounced. Having the advantage of height and longer arms, I was able to bundle him up and cart him into Netherfield._

_Yet again he had escaped his nurse, my new brother, and my sister. They were hunting for him when we made our rather noisy and slightly muddy entrance. Why is it that I always seem to enter that house covered in mud?_

_Thankfully Jane and our maid were able to help me clean and straighten myself so my dear mother would not scold me upon returning to Longbourn. Benjamin was swiftly taken to the nursery where I am sure he violently protested the bath he required._

_Other than the occasional unsuccessful rouge attempting to kidnap me, life in Hertfordshire is quite peaceful. While I will admit, only because you are too kind to take offense, that I still prefer my rambles to practicing the pianoforte, I have enjoyed the music you sent me. It was so kind of you to think of me as you passed through London. Mary was a bit shocked the first time I asked if I could interrupt her so I could play._

_I do hope you are enjoying Pemberley. Do tell me more of the park. It sounds perfectly charming. I know you do not care as much for London so you must be pleased to spend so much time at your estate with your brother._

_As always, etc._

_Pirate Queen Lizzy_

September 22, 18--

_Honorable Pirate Queen,_

_Your deigning to correspond with me, the lowly Miss Darcy is truly all that is gracious._

_Oh, my dear Lizzy, your last letter was so charming and amusing I found myself laughing out loud. This in turn startled my brother. We were both reading in the library. He was perusing his business papers from the steward. I was enjoying personal correspondence. I valiantly tried to stifle my laughter, but there was nothing for it when I read of you falling prey, unarmed. This shocked my brother. He looked at me so strangely._

_Initially, I was concerned that I had done something terribly inappropriate. However, he then shocked me by saying, "I have not heard you laugh such as that in far too long. I have missed your laughter." I was at first nearly in tears over how sweet he was. You would be proud of me for what came next._

_"Perhaps if you were to dress as a pirate and accost simple country girls, I would be laughing more!"_

_Lizzy! You would have laughed yourself to see my brother's face. Suddenly, a sight I have not seen in quite some time appeared, his own wide smile. His reply was just as teasing! He asked whether I thought an eye patch or a wooden leg would be more amusing! Our exchanged continued thus for several more minutes until we were summoned to our meal. Lizzy, it was so wonderful. I do not know whether it is due to the fact that I am growing older or something else, but I finally am beginning to feel that Fitzwilliam is my brother and not merely my guardian._

_As we were walking to the dining room, he commented that he presumed the letter that set me to laughter was from you. I assured him he was correct in his presumption. I also quietly commented that his presumption reminded me of Lady Catherine. He heard and threatened to take me to Rosings next Easter so I could more carefully draw that comparison. It was my turn to gap like the carp in our pond._

_Other than these few forays into teasing my brother, things here at Pemberley are just as quiet as at Longbourn. We did hear from my cousin, the Colonel. He is well, though unlikely to be able to write much in the coming weeks. We are daily praying for his safety._

_Do keep practicing your music. I found some old sheet music in a cabinet in our music room. The hidden package contained several duets of simple country songs. They really are quite charming. Next time we are to meet I will bring them so we may play together._

_Yours, etc._

_Georgiana_

October 30, 18--

_Dear Georgiana,_

_From your last few letters it seems you are having a wonderful time with your brother. The mixture of teasing and serious conversation appears to suit you._

_I, too, have seen developments in my relationships with a few of my sisters develop in unusual ways. Once I began commanding use of our pianoforte more often, Mary was driven to our father's study. Both my father and Mary were surprised by that development. My father, missing my wit, sought Mary's comments on something he would read in the newspaper or the book in his hand. Once Mary overcame her surprise, she offered shy comments. Finally though slow conversations over the past weeks, she has developed some unique opinions. When I finish my music, I find the two deep in conversation. The three of us then will often spend our evenings after dinner deep in a debate over some issue of the day or the latest novel. My father is, in his own way, pleased with the development._

_My latest endeavor, now that I am becoming so studious of music, is to curb my mother's daily visits to see Jane. Jane is far too kindhearted to say anything directly to my mother, so I have secretly made it my mission to see that the newly weds receive some mornings to themselves. I believe your cousin would be quite proud of my tactics. Even my father has entered into my plans. Some mornings I propose a trip to the village shops for which my father offers the carriage and some pin money for ribbons or lace. There are also the required visits to Lady Lucas, my Aunt Phillips, and the other Meryton matrons. After all, of what use is it to have a daughter well married unless one may parade the fact to one's neighbors?_

_With such strenuous work, my greatest consolation is your correspondence. I look forward to your next letter. For now, I must go to see what my father and Mary are so animatedly discussing._

_Yours, etc,_

_Lizzy_

December 15, 18--

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Your latest letters are so serious. You are quite studious. To hear that Miss Catherine is spending so much time with you now is quite amusing. Shall you become as enamored of lace and bonnets?_

_With your suggestion that we read MacBeth, I am almost fearful you are melancholy. Such a dark selection for you to choose. I would sooner have thought that you would wish to spend more time with Benedict and Beatrice. Nonetheless, I have taken down our copy and begun to read it, just this morning upon receipt of your letter. I will share my comments on the first few scenes in my next letter._

_I decided to imitate Mary. I would think you never thought you would hear those words from Miss Darcy of Pemberley. However, I thought that your words describing the relationship growing between your sister and father was a wonderful picture. In turn, I thought I would see if my brother would wish to read and discuss a text with me. I believe his first fear was that I would wish to discuss a lady's novel with him. I assured him that was what our correspondence was for and he would have no worries there. After convincing him I was serious, he suggested a recent volume of poetry. After he concludes his business matters tomorrow morning, we are to begin. I am quite eager._

_There is not much more to say. The wind is quite strong here so I fear I will be in doors all day. This will provide me ample time to read. I look forward to your next letter._

_Yours, etc._

_Georgie_

"Lizzy, reading another letter from Miss Darcy are you?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Yes, Papa. She was telling me of the second volume of poetry she just finished reading with her brother. The insights they discussed were very interesting. I shall recommend to her the book we just read with Mary. I think that Georgiana would appreciate it," Lizzy surmised.

"I am impressed with the volume and frequency of your letters. There must be a veritable ditch place of the post road between Derbyshire and Longbourn. Dear me, I do fear for the taxes," Mr. Bennet concluded with a bemused smile as he returned to his study. Lizzy returned to the parlor to write her reply to Georgiana.

February 20. 18--

_Dear Georgie,_

_Several letters ago you feared me melancholy. While thus far I proved able to ward off such feelings, a bout of bad weather has kept me shut up at home and dreadfully bored. Without the visits to see Jane or any of my acquaintance it is too confined. With the added displeasure of foregoing my walks I am quite at a loss to keep my spirits about me._

_Too much time in doors leads to too much introspection. While pretty philosophies last through balls with too few gentlemen, they have not lasted me thus far. I am feeling the loss of Jane particularly. It is strange what the distance of three miles can mean. I do not mean to flaunt my relationship with my sister to you, but she was always my closest confidant and dearest soul to me. Now she belongs to another and another belongs to her. She already has a child to care for - we both know how much trouble Benjamin can bring. Even now, when I do see her, there is a difference between us. Our perspectives have changed._

_I am truly thankful for your friendship, Georgie. You are a blessing for me. There, I am done. I assure you by my next letter I shall be full of mirth and mischief. Failing all else, I shall have to let the Dread Pirate kidnap me until I no longer am quite so serious!_

_Yours, & etc._

_Lizzy_

Georgiana let out a soft sigh.

"What is the matter?" asked her brother. He was seated across from her in the library reading his own correspondence. As his letter was from Mr. Bingley, the distraction was a chance to give his eyes a rest from the blotted and spotted note.

"Oh, nothing brother. I am simply reading the latest letter from Elizabeth. Though it has been many months, she is feeling the loss of her sister. She is blaming it on the weather. It will take her time. Perhaps also it would take her own marriage to fill that void," Georgiana drifted into her own thoughts with her last statement.

'He would need to be an intrepid soul to attempt to woo Elizabeth Bennet,' Fitzwilliam Darcy thought to himself.

Rousing herself from her thoughts, Georgiana went to her writing desk to pen her response.

April 9, 18--

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_I am pleased that with the more pleasant weather and opportunities to see Jane and Benjamin your spirits have lifted. I also propose that now we have completed MacBeth we move on to something a bit brighter. I leave the choice to you - the Sonnets or As You Like It. I leave the choice to you._

_While the wilds here in the north are generally quiet, lately it seems out house is overrun with callers. Perhaps it is my worries over my impending entrance into society. More often I am required to play the roll of hostess over teas. Many of our neighbors are quite kind. Particularly Mrs. Ravensdale. She is of an age to play well the adoptive older aunt. She and her husband are younger than my aunt and uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock. When she comes in the mornings I always find myself comfortable. You would very much like her I believe. She spent her childhood in the same area as my Aunt Matlock._

_Soon my Uncle and Aunt Matlock will be visiting. I look forward to their coming. They are peculiar characters, not at all what one would expect from their titles. Most definitely not similar to my Aunt Catherine._

_I find myself a bit tired this afternoon, I believe I shall leave this letter short so I may rest before this evening. My brother is locked away in his study. Something is amiss with business matters._

_I look forward to your letter._

_Yours, etc._

_Georgie_

May 23, 18--

_Dearest Georgie,_

_Do not fear society. You are an intelligent, talented, and charming young woman. No one who meets you could ever disapprove. You may not believe it, but even I am intimidated on occasion by society. When I am daunted by a situation, I usually hide behind my wit. Though I am loathe to admit it, at times that has led me to say things I later regret. I believe your brother has been on the receiving end of some of those comments._

_The impending visit of your uncle and aunt, Lord and Lady Matlock, sounds wonderful. I do hope you are able to enjoy yourself. I will look forward to hearing more of their visit. I had hoped to have news of my own uncle and aunt's visit, but their plans have changed. My Uncle Gardiner will be kept in London by business. It seems that the men are always in need of seeing to business matters. We women in turn need to occupy ourselves with the smaller matters._

_That reminds me, dear, how are the visits to the poor fairing? I know you were nervous regarding those. Did any of the stories or bits of advice help you? I truly do try to find something beautiful or something of charm in each of the parish homes. While it may be covered in dirt or straw, there is always something of value in each of those we need to care for on our estates. I cannot imagine how you are able to maintain relationships with all the households on Pemberley._

_I do hope you are taking care of yourself. Please write to assure me you are well and I am only taking after my mother's nerves._

_Yours, etc._

_Lizzy_

"Lizzy, if you pace any more in front of the door we will have to replace the floorboards. Whatever is the matter?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"I have not heard from Georgiana yet. In all our months of correspondence we send our letters within a day of receiving a letter from the other. I sent my letter nearly a fortnight ago. There has been no response," Lizzy said.

"Perhaps the letter went astray. Why do you not write again? Perhaps she is wondering why you have not written," Mr. Bennet rationally suggested.

Lizzy did not even respond. She quickly marched up the stairs to her room to compose a letter to send out in that day's post.

June 13, 18--

_Dear Georgiana,_

_In an effort to not appear missish in front of my father, I am writing to you. I fear my latest letter may have gone astray as I have not received any reply from you. Unless you are purposefully ignoring me due to our differing opinions on Rosalind and Orlando. Please do write to assure me all is well. I look forward to continuing our debate on the play._

_Yours, etc._

_Lizzy_

"Still no letter from the north, Lizzy?" asked Mr. Bennet a seven night later.

"No, father. I am becoming concerned. I cannot imagine her dropping our correspondence without notice. Her relatives were coming to visit her, so I do not believe she is traveling. Indeed, I am at a loss to explain it," Elizabeth contemplated.

Just as Mr. Bennet returned to the book in his hand and Lizzy turned to the book she was idly staring at, a commotion was heard from the hall.

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! You must come at once!"

The slightest sigh escaped Mr. Bennet as he placed a marker in his book and opened the door.

"Whatever is the matter Mrs. Bennet? Why such commotion?"

"Why the most impressive carriage has just turned on our drive! Look! It is now at our door!" the mistress of Longbourn nearly fainted at the excitement. Thankfully Hill kept some salts in her apron pocket.

Deciding his wife was in no form to face whatever business the carriage had with Longbourn, Mr. Bennet wisely suggested, "Mrs. Bennet, should you not prepare yourself for visitors? Why do you not return to the parlor in case our guests are in need of refreshment?"

"Oh, yes, my dear Mr. Bennet!"

From the study, Elizabeth smiled.

The door was then opened to reveal none other than an impressively dressed footman with a letter. It was passed to the Longbourn servant who in turn handed it to Mr. Bennet. Without opening the letter, he walked into the study and offered the letter to his daughter.

"Father?" she asked.

"It is addressed to you, Lizzy. I will hardly begin to open your correspondence at this stage of your life," he said.

Lizzy broke the seal. She did not recognize the imprint, but the coat of arms indicated someone of significance.

_Dear Miss Bennet,_

_Forgive me the impropriety and presumption of sending not only this letter, but the request it contains. My name is Lady Fitzwilliam. I am well aware of your relationship with my niece, Georgiana. It is for her that I write. Though time is short, some explanation is required._

_My niece wrote often of you and in the first days of my time here at Pemberley, spoke warmly of your friendship. Soon after our arrival she fell ill. In fact, it was the afternoon after my nephew and husband left for an unplanned trip to the Continent. Thus, I have been caring for my sick niece alone. Having raised several children who had their own bouts of illness, I was unconcerned. However, she has not improved. Indeed, she has worsened. The doctor is beginning to fear for her._

_Here we come to my extraordinary request. Georgiana often spoke of your wonderful nursing of your sister, Mrs. Bingley. She also once said how she wished should she ever become ill to have such a loving sister to care for her. I am presumptuous beyond even my own belief, but I beseech you to come to Pemberley. I understand how unorthodox a request this is. I have sent my own carriage with my abigail and another maid. The footmen will protect you as will the weight the crest on the carriage door carries at inns. My abigail will take good care of you. I will vouch for all expenses if only you can leave on receipt of this letter._

_Please, for dear Georgiana's sake, I beg of you to come. I fear having to face her brother should anything happen to our sweet girl. She looks to you as an elder sister. I only hope that you see her as a sister and will fly to her aid._

_Humbly,_

_Lady Fitzwilliam_

For a full minute, Elizabeth sat dumbfounded by this most peculiar letter. Finally, the fact that her very dear friend was terribly ill was realized.

"I must leave," Elizabeth said standing and beginning a determined walk to the door.

"Elizabeth, would you care to explain?" her father asked.

"Georgiana is sick. Her brother is gone. Her aunt is alone with her and begs me to come to stay to help. I cannot ignore this request. The carriage is for me to use. To carry me to Pemberley. Here, read this. I must pack." Elizabeth handed her father the note as she ran up the stairs to pack her trunk.

A bewildered Mr. Bennet followed his daughter up the stairs a few moments later.

"Are you certain you wish to do this? It is truly a long journey to make by oneself. I fear for your safety. Certainly a request from someone as Lady Fitzwilliam may not easily be dismissed, but if you have any reservations I will brave all her displeasure," Mr. Bennet prevaricated.

"Father, if this were Jane, do you think any of those argument would keep me here? Did they keep me here? I will not leave Georgiana to battle this illness herself. I will send word when I arrive safely."

Elizabeth managed to pack a small trunk in under a quarter hour. Her mother would inevitably begrudge the wardrobe she chose, but Elizabeth was not concerned with dinner parties or impressing any Peers. She thought only of her friend.

As Elizabeth rushed down the stairs, her father thought how he wished he were traveling with her. Not only for her safety, but he dreaded telling Mrs. Bennet of this.

Thus, Elizabeth was on her way to Derbyshire within three-quarters of an hour after it arrived. The horses were tired to be sure, but even they seemed to sense the urgency. Elizabeth was to Pemberley.


	12. Vigil

It was with great trepidation, relief, and exhaustion that Elizabeth stepped down from the carriage at the steps of Pemberley. As it was full night and her thoughts were already indoors, Elizabeth paid no heed to the exterior of the estate. The front door was open and a figure stood in state, waiting.

"Miss Bennet, I presume," the woman said as Elizabeth entered.

"Yes, Lady Matlock, I presume," Elizabeth replied regaining some of her vivacity in the well lit hall and in the face of a sensed challenge. She dropped the appropriate curtsy. Rising, she continued, "You summoned me and I left immediately."

"Yes, this is a most unusual situation as you are well aware, I am sure. First, we will put any unnecessary business to the side until my niece recovers. Second, I am, most definitely, defying convention and some of my better judgement having you here. However, it seems that you may be the best thing for my niece at this time. For her sake I will do anything. Third, you may address me as Lady Matilda. I am positive you have gathered I answer to many names, but that will also do for now. Well then, let us go to Georgiana."

Elizabeth Bennet was never one easily abashed. The master of Pemberley could attest to that. However, the presence, words, and manner of this most unusual Lady Matilda Matlock achieved that rare feat. Elizabeth quickly followed Lady Matilda up the imposing staircase using this opportunity to more closely examine this Countess of Matlock. Her dress was obviously of the most fine and well tailored materials. The cut and trimmings were subdued. While her personality was apparently excessively noticeable, her taste was impeccably muted. Her hair was wound in a simple, but fashionable style. Elizabeth gathered that though the Lady Matilda was devoting herself to her niece's care, she still was determined to maintain her station's dignity. Curious as to whether the concern exhibited translated to affection that could overcome such dignity, Elizabeth followed Lady Matilda to Georgiana's room.

"The doctor was just here. He has come each morning and evening to determine Georgiana's needs. Currently she is running an exceptional fever and, while not unconscious, her mind is not at rest. We have had myself and one of the most trusted maids with her at all times for the past week. Once you have seen to her, we will talk again in the morning room. As the servant to show you the way," Lady Matilda dictated as she opened the door and ushered Elizabeth to her niece.

Elizabeth felt her breath hitch as she saw the girl on the bed. Crossing through the sitting room into the bed chamber she did not note the furnishings or glaze on the wall. All she saw was the ashen, drawn face of her friend. Abandoning all pretense of genteel behavior meant to impress the Countess, she rushed to the bedside and took Georgiana's hand.

"Oh my dear, Georgie," Elizabeth whispered as she used her hand to wipe away a few hot strands of hair. Catching sight of a basin and cloth, Elizabeth took a moment to dampen the cloth and wipe her friend's brow.

This brief time was sufficient to see that the Countess' worries were well founded. Georgiana was indeed quite ill, far beyond anything Elizabeth had previously witnessed. The fever could be seen and felt on any space of skin. The illness had dulled the bright tresses Georgiana normally shone. Her lips were thin and dry, indeed, the illness was affecting them to the point of cracking.

"Could not the cook make a balm for her lips? Has she been taking any water or other liquids?" Elizabeth finally spoke to whomever remained in the room.

Surprised by the sudden questions and their shrewd practicality, Lady Matilda answered, "I had not thought of the balm." Turning to the maid she said, "Molly go to cook and determine if such a thing may be found or made." Returning her attention to Elizabeth, "When she is lucid enough, we give her as much water and broth as she can take. It is most insufficient, but we have no other option at this juncture."

Elizabeth continued to stroke the poor girl's hair. Many times she had taken such a position when one of her sisters fell ill. Feeling all the emotions due to a sister arising towards her friend, Elizabeth recognized that her heart would be broken should the worst occur. Determining that she must help to do all possible to nurse her dear friend, near sister, back to health, she resolutely turned to Lady Matilda.

"Let us have that conversation, Lady Matilda. I will spend the remainder of the night watching over Georgiana." Elizabeth rose and moved toward the door. Lady Matilda looked to Elizabeth with an inscrutable expression as she too continued on to the morning room.

The room was lit, the impeccable servants of Pemberley would do no less. Entering the room, Lady Matilda sat in an imposing chair with a gesture to Elizabeth. Taking the seat offered in a much more modest chair, Elizabeth looked to the Countess.

"You obviously have your wits about you, though from the speed of your journey you are a bit reckless. Yet when such behavior is to come to the aid of a friend and a punctual response to a summons from a superior I must allow for it. I take it you are one of many Miss Bennets?" the Countess asked.

"Yes. There are now four of us, Lady Matilda. My eldest sister was recently married."

"So I understand from my family. Your experience in a sick room comes from nursing your sisters, I presume?"

"Yes, Lady Matilda."

"Well, you are here now and will be residing in the quarters next to Georgiana's. I am in the rooms across the hall from her. You will find a maid has been assigned to you. All servants will respond to you as if you spoke with my authority. I trust you will not have any difficulties behaving accordingly."

Elizabeth by this time was exceptionally puzzled by this strange example of a Peer. At times she was officious, arrogant, and condescending. Yet, she also seemed to offer some sort of respect towards Elizabeth. It was not so much in her words as her air. This Peer seemed to have a willingness to accept Elizabeth an an equal. Though Elizabeth sensed this came as more of a challenge, a gauntlet thrown down to prove she was indeed worthy to be in such a place.

"Lady Matilda, I am sure that I will have no difficulties. Will there be any restrictions on my time or care of Georgiana?"

"Any stipulations of care or time will most obviously come from the good doctor. While I have nursed my own children and even husband through several illnesses over the years none of those ventured into such dangerous conditions as Georgiana now exhibits."

Sensing the underlying emotion and concern in Lady Matilda, Elizabeth remained quiet.

"My nephew, you must have gathered is not currently in residence. Some most imperative business called the men in my life to the continent. Thus leaving me with Georgiana just a few days before the fever settled. By the time the illness manifested its strength, my nephew and husband had left the country. Within days, the illness deepened and the doctor became acutely concerned. It was at that time I sent for you."

By this time, Elizabeth was immensely curious as to the business of Mr. Darcy and the Earl of Matlock. Knowing now was not the time, nor was it any of her rightful concern, Elizabeth kept her curiosity to herself.

"The doctor tells me that he does not know the cause of the fever. She does not have any of the feared illnesses of Scarlet Fever, consumption, or the like. He believes she has taken an infection and is fighting it. Accordingly he offers various treatments in an effort to calm her sleep, cool her skin, and assist her when she is able to take a bit of broth. Frankly, Miss Bennet, he and I are at a loss as to how to proceed. She does not recover, nor does she worsen. The doctor fears if the fever does not break within the next day or two, she may never recover or if she does, have lasting ill effects."

Before Elizabeth could respond, her companion continued.

"Miss Bennet, I know not of your complete connection with my family. However, from what I have heard from Georgiana, the trustworthy Mrs. Reynolds, and my other various sources, I believe you to be an honorable, intelligent, capable young woman. If I thought any less you would not be here. From the sparse baggage brought with you I hope your family will send additional clothing as I anticipate you will not be leaving any time soon."

Sensing a moment to finally reply, Elizabeth rushed with, "Yes, my father assured me he would send a more complete trunk. I trust my sisters will ensure all I need is included."

"Well, you will not have to worry about any grand occasions. Not that I care for them much under the best of circumstances. You will find the current schedule here most irregular. I have mostly been taking meals in my rooms or in Georgiana's rooms. Perhaps we may find that for at least one meal, taking it in the normal dining room will benefit our sanity and personal health. After you settle in and we see to Georgiana, we can determine that in the morning. Now, I have barely slept for days so I intend to take the full advantage of your presence. I sense even had I insisted, you would take this night's nursing duties."

Answering the impish, yet tired smile of Lady Matilda, Elizabeth responded, "Yes, I can be quite stubborn about such things. I will see to Georgiana this night. Perhaps we could breakfast together before I take a short rest in the morning?"

"That is a good course of action. Why do you not go to change out of your traveling dress before seeing to Georgiana? Then in the morning, do not trouble yourself with any foolish dressing for meals. I do not believe in showy formalities at times such as this."

Nodding her agreement, Elizabeth rose with Lady Matilda and returned to the family's rooms. Elizabeth was shown to her chambers by the Countess who then returned to her niece.

Ever so slightly aware of her surroundings, Elizabeth vaguely took in the rooms intended for her use. A sitting room, bed chamber, and ample wardrobe were at her disposal. The efficient maid had already unpacked her small baggage and brushed out a dress for her to wear. The maid hovered nearby offering her assistance. Quickly washing the journey's dust off herself and dressing in a serviceable gown, Elizabeth went to Georgiana.

Lady Matilda wished her good night and left Elizabeth to her lonely vigil.

Several hours later, as she sat at the bedside Elizabeth was jolted from her prayers and thoughts by the clock striking three. Standing, she slowly stretched her stiff back and arms. Upon moving from her seat, she saw the maid still in the room. The worthy servant was keeping as diligent a vigil as Elizabeth.

"I do not want to trouble you, but would it be possible for me to have some tea? If the kitchen fire is not lit, please do not bother the staff."

Standing and curtseying, the maid responded, "The fire is always lit, Miss. Most particularly when there is illness in the house. I will fetch some tea for you."

Elizabeth returned to the bedside.

"Oh, Georgie, you must recover. We have not finished our conversations. You know, it is most rude to leave a conversation unfinished. I do not know how life can be lived without you, dear. You see, you have become a sister to me. Jane is married, she belongs to another. You have filled the space in my heart that left and made it all your own. I count myself lucky to have five sisters. Oh, Georgie, you must recover." The final words were barely whispered, yet the maid who had returned to hear the heartfelt declarations heard all. The tear on her cheek testified to her feeling all the emotion of the moment.

Soon another servant entered with a tea tray. "Pardon me, Miss Bennet, but the cook has sent this tray to you. She insisted you eat something with your tea."

"Thank you. I shall try. Please return to your rest. I shall be fine for the rest of the night."

Elizabeth gratefully took the cup of tea and enticing treats. The cook was wise in her choices, a tempting array of biscuits, fruits, and cheeses were a welcome repast after the coarse food of the inns.

Tucking an errant lock of hair away, Elizabeth resumed her watch with the tray now at her side.

Descending the stairs to breakfast, Elizabeth was slow and methodical in her movements. The stress and exhaustion of her journey, her worries, and her nighttime vigil wrought their mark on her thoughts and body.

A discrete footman offered guidance to the breakfast room. There she found Lady Matilda, herself looking more refreshed for her night of sleep.

"Do sit, Miss Bennet. I truly meant my words last night. There will be no ceremony or such between us at this juncture. Sit, my dear." Lady Matilda motioned to the servants to serve Miss Bennet.

Soon facing a plate of appetizing breakfast foods, a hot cup of tea, and an appraising Countess, Elizabeth felt herself more alert.

"Georgiana has not changed this night. I do hope that this day will bring an improvement," Elizabeth noted.

"So do I. I must insist that you rest, at least until luncheon. Perhaps you would care to join me then in Georgiana's room."

"Yes, I find that even my stubbornness must agree to the chance to sleep."

The two had a simple conversation regarding Elizabeth's travels until they finished their meal. Elizabeth then gratefully returned to her bedchamber. She fell into the deep mattress and instantly was asleep.

Later that afternoon found Elizabeth again in Georgiana's room. Lady Matilda had gone to take a rest. Elizabeth offered the long needed opportunity for the older woman to recover from her time of nearly constant nursing.

Having found a book of verse, Elizabeth was reading to Georgiana. Occasionally she would offer her thoughts on a particular poem. Occasionally silence would overtake her.

During one of these particular moments of commentary, Elizabeth was quite adamant in her dislike of a particular love poem. So caught up in the sentiment, she nearly missed something of far more importance. Thankfully, the slight movement caught her eye.

"Georgie!" she murmured as her friend's eyelashes fluttered again. The name, said with all a sister's love, seemed to help the girl struggle for consciousness. The eyes stayed open for a moment longer, coming to rest on Elizabeth. A look of confusion and relief passed over the languid eyes.

"Oh, thank heavens! Do not worry. Your aunt called me here. I arrived last night. Now you just rest, dear one. Go back to sleep and recover your strength."

As Georgiana closed her eyes, Elizabeth returned to the now familiar movement of stroking Georgiana's hair. Something much practiced on her own sisters, it was a new and comforting feeling of safety to the sick girl. Once Elizabeth was sure Georgiana was sleeping comfortably and her forehead was no longer so hot to the touch, Elizabeth rushed from the room.

Racing across the hall, gathering the notice and concern of the otherwise subtle servants, Elizabeth rapidly knocked on Lady Matilda's door. The Countess opened the door herself just a moment later, greeting Elizabeth with a look of panic and concern.

"Do not worry! She has woken. I think the fever is breaking!"

Lady Matilda rushed, matching Elizabeth's earlier sprint, to her niece. Indeed, she found Georgiana peacefully sleeping with a noticeably cooler temperature.

The two women, nearly strangers, found themselves embracing each other in joy and thankfulness.


	13. A Quiet Interlude

**_Chapter 13 - A Quiet Interlude_**

For some time the two women kept to the sick room, watching Georgiana sleep. Periodically one would feel to see if the fever was indeed leaving the poor girl. Finally after nearly two hours of silence, confident that the fever was broken, Lady Matilda left to send off some much looked for correspondence.

Elizabeth stayed, keeping watch over her friend. After another hour passed, Georgiana woke.

"You really are here," she whispered.

"Yes, you must abandon all hope to getting rid of me. I am most determined to stay. Would you like a sip of water?" Elizabeth asked.

After Georgiana nodded, Elizabeth assisted her friend in drinking the first substantial amount of liquid in days. It took over a quarter of an hour, but the girl drank half a glass of water. The effort had tired her again.

"I fear that it will be some time before we may take one of our infamous walks, Georgie. Until then I will have to keep you entertained with my poor reading, horrible music, and worse yet, letters from my mother," Elizabeth teased.

"Oh, I your mother's letters are quite that terrible," riposted Georgiana. The faintest hint of a smirk showed she was indeed past the worst of the illness.

Elizabeth gave her a hard stare. "Just for that we shall get you changed into a new night gown. I can only imagine how long you have been wearing that. Do you want me to call your maid or am I sufficient help for you?"

Betraying her country upbringing and the practicalities of years living with four sisters, Elizabeth saw nothing amiss. Georgiana, slightly surprised, was even more surprised by her answer.

"If you truly do not mind, I would rather your help, Lizzy. Teasing though you might be, I think you are stronger and gentler than my maid could be," Georigana shyly and hoarsely said.

"Very well then, my ulterior motive is accomplished. I now have leave to go through your wardrobe. What surprises I might find!"

Georgiana had to laugh, though the effort left her with a soft cough instead of soft laughter. Elizabeth returned with a simple and comfortable alternative for Georgiana. Elizabeth dressed Georgiana with all the care she afforded her own sisters. Once the task was completed, Georgiana was exhausted yet again. Tucking the girl in as she did to Kitty and Lydia when they were small, Elizabeth kissed the girl's now cooling forehead.

"Lizzy, I am so tired. You must be too," Georgiana said. Elizabeth began to shake her head, "No, do not try to deny how tired you are. I see those dark circles. Promise me you shall not return tonight. Go to your own room to rest, please?" The quiet plea was enough to persuade Elizabeth.

"Since you command it, it shall be so," Elizabeth made an exaggerated courtly curtsey. "Though I shall come to see you first thing in the morning. I expect to see dramatic improvement!"

With that Elizabeth left Georgiana who was already near to sleep. Quietly shutting the door as she left, Elizabeth leaned against the shut door. The fatigue and relief finally overcame her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Though she did not notice her own tears, the footman nearby did. Within hours, all the staff was aware of the great heart that Elizabeth Bennet had. Within moments, Elizabeth's maid had a warm bath scented with rose oil waiting for her tired charge. Yes, Elizabeth had already earned the respect and affection of the Pemberley staff.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening and night in her chambers. A light meal was brought on a tray. The gesture was deeply appreciated as it allowed Elizabeth to dine while more comfortably attired. Following her early and simple meal, Elizabeth penned brief notes to her sisters. Jane received the longest while the remaining Miss Bennets were to receive only a few lines.

Finally, Elizabeth fell into a long, deep slumber. So deep and complete was her night, she woke confused as to her surroundings and recent happenings. Within moments she gathered her wits. For the first time since her arrival, Elizabeth took her time in her morning routine. This allowed her to get her first true impression of her rooms.

The light streamed in through the large windows. In the warm morning light, the rose colored bedding seemed to glow. The walls were covered with a flattering shade of the same hue. The beautiful drapes stretched the entire height of the towering windows. The furniture was covered with a soft velvet like fabric in a deeper color that was closer to the thick rugs. All the woodwork surrounding the doors were carved with delicate roses and vines. Elizabeth appreciated the dedication put into making this truly the Rose Room.

As always, Elizabeth was greeted by the maid assigned to her. An appropriate dress was already laid out and carefully prepared. Enjoying the maid's deft and gentle movements while arranging her hair, Elizabeth smiled thinking how Lydia and Kitty would relish this attention.

Before finding her way to the breakfast room, Elizabeth sought out Georgiana. She crept into the bedchamber and found the girl still soundly, and peacefully, sleeping. She silently retreated.

Elizabeth took her time descending to the breakfast room. Now that her anxiety over Georgiana's health was subsiding, she took her time to notice her opulent surroundings. What astounded Elizabeth was not the wealth displayed, but how natural and appropriate it all looked. There was no pretentious grandeur or flamboyant display of wealth. The furnishings, paintings, mirrors, floral arrangements, all spoke of the highest quality and the refined taste of the inhabitants. Nothing was out of place or uncared for, each detail was exactly how it ought to be.

Spending her youth in the frantic environment of Longbourn, did not lend itself to seeing such organization and style. With five girls, all riotous in their own manners, things had a habit of moving, falling, disappearing, or otherwise looking comfortably lived in. Not that their home was dirty or damaged, but it was what you would expect from a lively family of a moderate income. Pemberley was what you would expect from an exceptionally small, quiet family of substantial income. Yet Elizabeth felt the halls gave a sense of stability, respectability, and confidence. Laughing to herself at such a foolish thought, it was nonetheless her impression.

Finishing her slow journey to the breakfast room, Elizabeth entered just a moment before Lady Matilda came from another part of the house.

"Good morning, Lady Matilda. I do hope you slept well," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I must say it was the best rest I have had since Georgiana fell ill. Have you seen her yet this morning?"

"Yes, Lady Matilda, I went to her room a moment ago. She was sleeping quietly. I did not want to disturb her. I thought I would return following the meal to see how she was," Elizabeth replied.

"I plan to do the same. However, even if she is awake, I shall not remain with her for long. Now that the danger has passed, there are matters I must attend to. Please forgive me if I neglect the two of you today. There are letters and matters relating both to Pemberley and Matlock that require my attention," Lady Matilda concluded.

Yet again, Elizabeth was curious as to the business this Countess managed. Respecting what was a natural boundary, Elizabeth continued with the safe topic of Georgiana.

"I am curious how you see Georgiana's full recovery proceeding. I have never witnessed such an illness. I can only imagine it will be some time before she is fully well again," Elizabeth asked.

"Quite honestly, I too have never seen such a debilitating illness of this nature. One small blessing is that we are in the warmer months so that she eventually will be able to take part of the healthy outdoors as she recovers," here Lady Matilda paused. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to discuss the initial duration of your stay. With your elder sister's marriage I can imagine your mother is feeling the loss of her two eldest daughters. Do you believe she could spare you through the summer months?"

Smiling, Elizabeth replied, "I have no doubt my mother will spare me, however I know my father will be displeased. He does not like to have Jane and me gone from home for long. I know that he will not oppose my stay here. He trusts my judgement."

A small quirk of Lady Matilda's eyebrow belied her interest in Elizabeth's reply. "Well, I hope your father's displeasure is not too great. Shall we, pending Georgiana's health and wishes, plan on the full summer for your stay? I know you have a trunk coming, but this way should you need additional items you may either procure them in Lambton or write to your family."

"Thank you, I shall let my parents know of my intentions to stay. If they do not object, I thank you for your hospitality."

The conversation lightened to primarily focus on the lovely floral arrangements that the spring flowers offered. Elizabeth craved time in the outdoors, but knew she would not feel comfortable abandoning Georgiana to unwanted solitude. Once the meal was finished, the two women returned to the invalid's room.

Soon an entire fortnight passed. Elizabeth received the sizable trunk packed for her. She was grateful to the common sense of her father and Mary who intervened on the actual packing. The letter from her father that accompanied the trunk reveled in the absurd items her mother felt absolutely essential for Elizabeth. Thankfully the reason of her father and sister helped to ensure her more serviceable gowns and not only her finest ball gown made it into the trunk.

With a fresh wardrobe and beautiful spring weather, Elizabeth's spirits quickly rose. The influence she exerted on Georgiana was healthy and cheering. While the young girl remained in her chambers yet, she was sitting up and resting less and less.

Though she would not reflect on it for some time, Elizabeth was coming to a very homelike pattern at Pemberley. Mornings were reading with Georgiana. If she were weary, Elizabeth would attend to letters or embroidery while she rested or explore the paths and gardens closest to the main house. The afternoons were spent with Lady Matilda. Evenings were much like the mornings. Yes, Elizabeth was becoming quite comfortable at Georgiana's home.

hr width100


	14. Over Tea

** Chapter 14 - Over Tea**

As the calendar turned to August, Georgiana regained enough of her health to return to life outside her chambers. Over the course of several days she began, in increasing increments, to spend time in the morning room basking in the summer sun.

"Well Lizzy, what do you think of my Pemberley?"

"Your Pemberley?" Elizabeth queried. "It is quite fine. I would expect nothing less. I find it a beautiful and charming home. I would love to explore the grounds more with you when you are yet better."

"We shall. Soon we shall walk until Mrs. Reynolds and my aunt despair of us ever returning. Did you receive letters from home today?"

"Yes, Georgie, I received several letters of interest. It seems there is much ado in Hertfordshire. Mama reports that her nerves are in a constant flutter. Jane reports that mama's nerves do not inhibit her near daily visits. Benjamin reports that pirates were spotted in the south pasture, but he routed the captain. Apparently he is now a Pirate King of the Ninety Isles. I am not entirely sure which isles these are, but it is a most auspicious title. My brother Bingley writes, but I have yet to learn the skill to decipher his writing."

Georgiana was highly amused. "Do not worry, Lizzy. My brother has been Mr. Bingley's friend for years and still finds himself troubled when reading Mr. Bingley's writing."

"Yes, I must be grateful that Jane has a neat hand to accompany her gift of writing fine letters."

A soft sigh came from Georgiana, "I do wish I had a letter from my brother. I am not aware of any correspondence from him since his departure."

"I am sure he is quite safe. Does not the proverb say that no news is good news?" Elizabeth offered. As she was yet unsure of the nature of the important business that called Mr. Darcy and his uncle away, she could offer nothing besides platitudes.

"True as your words are, Miss Bennet, I have just received news from the men of our family," Lady Matilda announced as she came into the morning room.

The two young women turned with undivided attention to Lady Matilda as she continued, "They have arrived safely in Jamaica. They were called there suddenly due to the holdings both the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families have there. While the sugar trade is abundant, there are challenges with the labor force. I do not have too many specific details, but the gentlemen assured me they are quite well and will hopefully return before to the winter months. They do note that since they hope to return quickly, we should not lay down hopes to receive any other letters prior to their return. I wish to send a few letters to other family members to apprise them of the situation. Please excuse me."

After Lady Matilda left as brusquely as she arrived, Georgiana and Elizabeth sat silently staring at one another. As they absorbed the news, they began, as all young ladies are wont to do, to talk it over.

"I had no idea that my family had properties in Jamaica," Georgiana started.

"I cannot say that I knew that bit of information about you either," Elizabeth said with a hint of playfulness. "In all seriousness, Georgie, learn about the details of your life. It is only through knowledge and understanding that we can make wise decisions. Invariably, times come when you will have to make unexpected decisions on matters you never thought you would need to concern yourself with. It is best to be as prepared as possible." Thinking of the effort she had exerted to learn the running of Longbourn. By putting forth her interest, she had helped to keep her father engaged in the improvement of the estate. While no significant tragedies tried her knowledge, the times when her father was feeling unwell or was focused on other issues allowed Elizabeth to foray ever so slightly into the role of mistress of the estate.

Elizabeth did not know that Lady Matilda was in the next room and heard her words through the partially opened door. Lady Matilda was inclined to see great wisdom in Elizabeth's words. She was also inclined to greatly approve of her.

* * *

Now that the ladies had a small amount of information on the happenings of the men in their lives, attention turned to more local matters. Or rather, local attention turned to the matters of the ladies.

Miss Georgiana Darcy was known to be a young lady of great stature and wealth. This inherently gave her the importance of being of great interest to all in the neighborhood. Within hours of the doctor first coming to attend to her, all the area knew of her illness. Further interest was aroused by the mysterious lady hastily summoned from the south. Much speculation was offered as to her identity and relationship, tragically the speculation was much more entertaining than it was true. Accordingly, upon the general relief the neighborhood felt when learning of Miss Darcy's recovery, people anxiously awaited hearing more from the great house of Pemberley.

The first to descend upon the fine house was Mrs. Ravensdale. Rather, she more accurately floated into it. Mrs. Ravensdale was one of those matrons of indeterminate age who never made an entrance into an assembly, but without whom the assembly was considered by all incomplete. Indeed, to society and Lady Matilda, Mrs. Ravensdale with her good sense and kind disposition made her an indispensable companion.

Mrs. Ravensdale was announced while Georgiana and Elizabeth were reading together. Lady Matilda was elsewhere in the house at that moment.

"My dear girl, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Ravensdale went directly to Georgiana.

Elizabeth reserved her judgement on this breech of conduct. Mrs. Ravensdale wrapped Georgiana in a warm embrace, then held her at arms length. She closely examined the girl as if she would not believe the doctor's diagnosis of recovery without her own proof. Finding the situation satisfactory enough for her maternal nature, she continued.

"Please pardon me. Georgiana, would you do me the honor of presenting me to your friend?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ravensdale, I would like to present my dear friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

The two made the proper curtseys. Apparently Elizabeth was to be included in this woman's mothering, for soon Elizabeth's hand was grasped, "I understand you were so very important to Georgiana's recovery. Please let me thank you. I hope you did not tax yourself too much with your nursing. You need your rest, too."

Mrs. Ravensdale impressed Elizabeth as what her own beloved Aunt Gardiner might become in several years, she was instantly liked.

"I could not have done anything else. Georgiana needed me, so I did what any friend would do."

"Quite, I am sure any friend would traverse the wilds of England through uncertain spring weather, sit at a bedside for days on end, and then entertain her friend for weeks without tiring or complaining. Yes, any friend would do so indeed," Mrs. Ravensdale betrayed her wit before a soft smile regained its natural prominence. "Nonetheless, I am quite afraid you will forever find I am indebted to you. Now, Georgiana, here is something to help keep the chill off you. Though why you would gather a chill in August is beyond me, I cannot help but be worried."

Mrs. Ravensdale went into the satchel neither girl noticed her bring into the room. She pulled a lovely shawl of soft pink silk around Georgiana. It complimented the girl's gown perfectly.

"I could hardly let you go unthanked, Miss Bennet, and from the experience of raising two girls I know that gifts are best given in pairs." Mrs. Ravensdale offered a stunning emerald silk shawl and offered it to Elizabeth.

Completely taken aback at this woman's gesture, Elizabeth began to demure. "Mrs. Ravensdale, I thank you for your generosity, but this is far too much."

"Nonsense. I believe this is a perfect gift for you. I insist you accept it," as Mrs. Ravensdale insisted with a sweetness worthy of Jane, Elizabeth conceded.

Lady Matilda breezed into the room. "Evelyn! I did not know you were coming today." The two women also embraced. You could sense there was a longstanding relationship closer than many sisters. Elizabeth sensed such as she was deeply reminded of Jane at this moment.

"I have just made the acquaintance of Georgiana's friend, Miss Bennet," Mrs. Ravensdale said as the older women took seats on a settee across from the younger girls.

"She has become quite the fixture here. I wonder how Georgiana will manage when the Bennets call their daughter home," Lady Matilda replied.

"I think I will have to hide in a trunk and move into Longbourn with Elizabeth," Georgiana seriously rejoined.

Elizabeth was amazed by the relationship among these women. All were obviously the leaders of Derbyshire society, if not London. Anyone who heard anything of the life of the Ton knew the power wielded by Lady Matlock. Yet, here these women sat in a familial, relaxed attitude. They apparently accepted her as one of them. The exceptional situation she was in, finally struck Elizabeth. Thankfully, as always, her wit rose to the occasion.

"Oh, my dear Georgiana, I am afraid it would be quite an uncomfortable journey for you. The porters at the inns will hardly be gentle. I am afraid you would arrive very much the worse for the wear," Elizabeth shook her head sadly.

"Then I shall simply have to hold you hostage here," Georgiana stated looking ever like the queen.

Neither girl noticed Lady Matilda look to Mrs. Ravensdale. The women had the gift of communication that comes from a lifetime of friendship. Mrs. Ravensdale was a childhood neighbor of Lady Matilda. Lady Matilda was several years older than Mrs. Ravensdale, yet they formed a friendship, not unlike Elizabeth and Charlotte. Both of good, landed families, they chanced to marry gentlemen of means with estates reasonably near one another. Thus continued their friendship even when it was interrupted following Lady Matilda's marriage to the Earl. While Mrs. Ravensdale was not titled, the longstanding importance of her husband's family in the area and his wealth insured that society accepted their friendship as natural. One need hardly surmise that these two particular women would have continued their friendship heedless of society's approbation.

As Mrs. Ravensdale had recently seen her second and only remaining daughter married, she understood the development of young women. Indeed, her elder daughter had not too long ago married Lady Matilda's elder son. Quite convenient in the mothers' opinions. Both had worried over Georgiana. Being confident in the discretion and assistance of Mrs. Ravensdale, Lady Matilda had revealed the unfortunate incident at Ramsgate. Conscious that a second maternal figure would be beneficial, this was a wise decision. Both women were pleasantly surprised and relieved to see this dramatic change in Georgiana.

Never was she a vivacious child nor particularly outgoing in her manner as she grew. She was lively enough with family. Occasionally Georgiana would offer her witticism or keen observations. However, she tended to be muted in her response to life. Now, while still the thoughtful girl the two women knew well, Georgiana was lively. Her animation was astounding particularly in the face of her recent illness.

The simple look conveyed that surprise and to extent, relief between the women.

"You would first need to trap me. I do believe that there are enough places I could hide until you were asleep whereupon I could sneak out and run home," Elizabeth said.

"I particularly recommend under my brother's desk in his study. I hid there many times as a child," Georgiana confessed. Both girls broke their serious miens and enjoyed the ridiculous conversation.

As Georgiana recovered her composure, she nearly lost it again as she said, "Could you imagine my brother's face finding the two of us hiding beneath his desk?"

Elizabeth was struggling to make a good impression, however her dear friend was positively diabolical in how she was disabusing her aunt and Mrs. Ravensdale of any good impression.

"Before we need to begin assigning a servant to searching the various pieces of furniture in your brother's study, why do we not have some tea?" Lady Matilda suggested.

* * *

"Well, Matilda, you have had quite the exciting stay here," Mrs. Ravensdale declared.

"Far too exciting, even by our standards, Evelyn," Lady Matilda said with a hint of irony.

"What is your impression of Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Mrs. Ravensdale asked.

"Now that is developing into the most significant question. I have never seen the like of her." Here Mrs. Ravensdale shot a significant look to Lady Matilda. "Evelyn, she has done what no one in the family could accomplish. Georgiana has found a way to grow beyond Ramsgate. She is more assured without coarseness. I cannot see any rational for this besides Miss Bennet. When Georgiana left for Hertfordshire she was still exceptionally shy and even more hesitant to participate in any sort of society."

"Yes, Matilda, the last visit I had with her prior to her departure for London she barely spoke three words to me. I have not seen her laugh since the Ramsgate incident."

"That would be sufficient for me to have a favorable opinion, but, Evelyn, what that girl has done for Georgiana here! You would think Georgiana was Elizabeth's very own sister. She sat up through the night. She did all that Fitzwilliam or I would do. I know that Miss Bennet is quite lively and is used to exceptionally lengthy times outdoors. I know she has curbed that behavior and only ventured into the gardens or shrubbery when Georgiana was resting. I almost fear when Georgiana is full recovered. The staff will need to spend all their time searching those two girls out when they venture too far from Pemberley."

"You can hardly complain of that, Matilda. Remember when we took a bit too much latitude on a particular trip to the shore?" Here the two woman laughed lightly.

"Furthermore, you will approve of this, Evelyn. Miss Bennet emphatically advised my niece to learn as much as she could regarding the estate and business matters of the family. I am curious to know what prompted Miss Bennet's particular education in that area as I gather she is quite knowledgeable regarding her father's estate. I was impressed. Society tolerates my interest in the family's business due to my rank. I would imagine that Miss Bennet would not be so welcomed. She likely must hide such things." A slight pause came upon Lady Matilda.

"What I am curious to know is the relationship that existed between Miss Bennet and Fitzwilliam. I gathered from some comments that were made that there was a bit of a clash between them. Georgiana though, chose sides with Miss Bennet."

"Are you certain? That is significant. She has always idolized her brother. Oh, your nephew could not have been pleased with that. Miss Georgiana Darcy is growing up."

"She has become so dependent on Miss Bennet's company. I wonder that even should Mrs. Annesley wish to return once her daughter's health and rigor returns, whether that is an ideal situation. I shall have to think on this."

* * *

The remainder of August passed uneventfully. Georgiana continued to improve. Soon the girls were found in the shade of the gardens. Their laughter filled the music room, the halls, and the very atmosphere of Pemberley. Mrs. Reynolds was pleased to have such mirth. There had been far too little laughter in the halls of Pemberley for far too long.

Copious amounts of correspondence flew between Hertfordshire and Derbyshire. The Bennets of Longbourn were terribly interested in life at Pemberley though for distinctly different reasons. Mrs. Bingley missed her sister and had the antidotes of a young bride also learning to be a mother. Elizabeth tried to appease the interests of her sisters and mother. She attempted to offer witty and wise commentary for her father. To her elder sister she could write her heart.

Mrs. Ravensdale was happy to report, discreetly, to the neighborhood that Miss Darcy was quite well. Though many visitors inquired at the house, few were admitted. With Miss Darcy recovering, the house was closed to any summer tourists.

Lady Matilda continued her acute observations. She was as yet still determining the wisest course of action for her niece, Miss Bennet, and her family.

* * *


	15. A New Journey

**Chapter 15 - A New Journey**

The first of September dawned clear and bright. As if the day knew it was the harbinger of autumn, it was decidedly cooler than the day prior.

Lady Matilda, as was her wont, was up with the dawn. Having long since prepared herself for the morning, she was in the sitting room in her chambers. She thoughtfully sipped her tea and pondered the situation regarding Miss Bennet and Georgiana.

The highly practical lady recognized that it was unlikely that the gentlemen would return to England before the weather made the trip nearly unbearable. Thus, Georgiana would need to be provided for, at least through the early spring. Furthermore, due to complications Mrs. Annesley's daughter experienced, the good woman asked to be permanently relieved from her duties. The good woman never had relied upon the position to maintain her existence. There was also the matter of Georgiana's studies. The various masters would be in London soon. If her studies were to continue, Georgiana would need to take up residence in town.

Knowing full well that she would need to remove Georgiana to town, Lady Matilda began to consider the particulars. If Georgiana were to stay at her home in London, a companion would need to be hired. After Ramsgate, the entire family was wary of such a task. Georgiana could stay with her at the rather impressive abode of the Earl. As that would throw her into the path of the Ton, this was not ideal.

Lady Matilda poured another cup of tea for herself. She knew that the answer was there and she was fighting against acceptance. She was going to ask quite a bit of Miss Bennet and create a highly unusual situation. The judgmental Ton sought such situations to gossip about in parlors and clubs. However, Lady Matilda knew she held enough power in society that her approval and sponsorship would smooth the vast majority of dissension away.

Having resolved the difficulties and accepted the solution, Lady Matilda descended the stairs to wait for her niece and Miss Bennet.

* * *

Georgiana and Elizabeth entered the breakfast room arm in arm and deep in conversation. The two were discussing the latest book they were reading together. Lady Matilda was impressed at the studious nature of these two girls. Knowing how many young ladies lacked such dedication and insight, she appreciated her fortune.

"Good morning, aunt. I trust you slept well," Georgiana said as she took her seat.

"Yes, quite well, thank you. How are the two of you this fine morning?"

"I am pleased it appears to finally be turning to autumn. This is my favorite time of the year," Elizabeth turned slightly wistful.

"I agree. Though I believe you are turning your thoughts to autumn in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth," Georgiana softly said.

"Yes, I will admit I am thinking more often of home. Thankfully I have such charming companions here, I cannot be melancholy," Elizabeth concluded as she brightened.

Elizabeth and Georgiana began enjoying their breakfasts while Lady Matilda turned thoughtful. "Your well deserved wish to see your family may work well with some thoughts I have been brewing this morning, Miss Bennet."

Lady Matilda now had the undivided attention of the room. "As much as I believe Georgiana would wish to stay forever at Pemberley with you, it is nearing the time when she must return to her studies in London. However, I received a note from Mrs. Annesley yesterday. Due to the needs of her daughter, she wishes to be released from her duties here. This leaves you Georgiana without a companion for your time in London."

As neither Georgiana or Elizabeth could ever be called dull, it was here that they began to understand where Lady Matilda was leading. "Perhaps, Miss Bennet, we could persuade you to join Georgiana for the autumn in London? Her studies do not need to commence for a few weeks. Perhaps, also, you two might wish to visit Hertfordshire?"

Both sets of young eyes lit at this prospect. Elizabeth offered, "Just yesterday, I too received a letter from my elder sister. She offered to host Georgiana should she wish to visit. The exuberance of my family may be a bit much for someone used to the quieter halls of Pemberley."

"Oh, I would be able to see Benjamin again. I wonder how much he has grown!" Georgiana quickly gave her approval.

Lady Matilda smiled. "Well, then I believe your morning would best be spent directing the packing of your things. The sooner you are packed, the sooner you may leave, and the longer you will have in Hertfordshire.

* * *

Whether or not you would be surprised that the two young ladies were on the road to Hertfordshire the very next morning would be entirely dependent upon how charitably you viewed the ability of young women to behave rationally when excited.

The three women who had passed the summer at Pemberley began the journey to Hertfordshire at a more leisurely pace than Elizabeth had journeyed north. Elizabeth enjoyed finally seeing the countryside. She had looked through the carriage windows in the spring, but not seen what lay beyond the glass. Now she drank in the vistas before her. With very little effort she could find herself happy to spend her life in the north exploring the wild.

Lady Matilda would comment on the areas they passed. Whether the lady of that particular estate had a particularly poor example of a lap dog or the eldest son of that estate could learn from her nephew, the comment was always enlightening. Not all were negative. One Lady was said to be extraordinary on the pianoforte, but choose to focus her attentions on her children and her husband's estate. From Lady Matilda's tone, the younger ladies concluded she heartedly approved of such behavior.

Georgiana was predominantly enjoying the conversation and looking forward to seeing her young friend, Benjamin. Their bond was strong. Georgiana felt as if Benjamin was her particular charge.

With such company and matters to discuss, it is unsurprising that before the women knew it, their journey was complete and the doors of Netherfield opened before them.

Had the roles been reversed, Lady Matilda would have been slighted. However, Jane Bingley being more sedate than her sister curtseyed at the introduction to Lady Matilda. Then she warmly embraced Elizabeth with Georgiana receiving only slightly less attention.

"Oh, Lizzy, it is so wonderful to see you again. Are you well? You certainly look in good health," Jane said as hurriedly as she possibly could.

"Yes," laughed Elizabeth, "I am quite well. The journey was less exciting and I had a delightful summer in the north."

"Jane, you would be amazed, Lizzy hardly ventured out of doors until July! She was so well behaved," Georgiana commented.

"I am sure that Elizabeth was an excellent nurse. I have had the benefit of her care. Please forgive my manners; let me show you to your rooms, Lady Matilda and Georgiana," Jane said.

Jane took the ladies to their rooms. While she was out of the parlor they had been ushered into, Elizabeth's brother finally appeared.

"Elizabeth!" he cried. "It is delightful to see you again! Have you been stranded by my wife?" With the emphasis on the word wife, it was obvious the months had not dulled his delight in that new appellation.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, Charles, she has already left me to my own mischief. You had best check your library to ensure I did not make away with any of your novels."

Mr. Bingley, now Charles, laughed in return. "If you may away with too many, you may not leave any library behind for Darcy to complain of when he finally returns!"

"Now we would hate to inconvenience Mr. Darcy. I suppose I shall instead have to leave behind some of those horrible romances my younger sisters insist upon reading. Perhaps then you will learn to improve your own collection?"

"Elizabeth, the mere prospect of seeing my friend's face upon discovering one of those gothic novels is so entertaining, I may do such a deed myself!"

Switching the train of conversation, Charles practically interrupted himself. "Has Jane told you the plans for your stay?"

"My stay?"

"Charles, I will explain," Jane gently said as she came back into the room. "Lizzy, father and I thought perhaps you would like to stay here. You and I would be a bit more free to talk and you would be able to help Georgiana. I know you have been away from home for some time, but perhaps you would do me this small favor? I do miss you."

There are few things that are guaranteed to break down the formidable resolve of Elizabeth Bennet, the earnest pleading of her eldest sister is one such. "That sounds perfectly wonderful. Now, perhaps you should show me to my room?"

* * *

As the ladies arrived late in the afternoon, they took that night to recover from their journey and settle into Netherfield. When Benjamin awoke from his nap, he bowled over Elizabeth with tales of pirates and gypsies. Thankfully, Jane quieted him after the simple family dinner so the adults could occupy themselves with stories of their past few months.

Early the next morning, Elizabeth and Jane journeyed to Longbourn together. Lady Matilda and Georgiana were left at Netherfield to rest and play with Benjamin respectively.

"My dearest Jane!" was the first words heard as they removed their pelisses.

"Good morning mother," Jane said as she entered the morning room.

"Elizabeth, you are finally returned to us! I suppose you have nothing to show for your flight?" Mrs. Bennet apparently saw the only reason to go anywhere was in hunt of a husband.

"I am happy to report, Mama, that Miss Darcy is completely recovered. She and I arrived at Netherfield late yesterday. We did not want to disturb you so I waited until this morning to see you," Elizabeth knew there would be much the matter with her mother.

"You waited to see your own mother? Why, such an unloving daughter you are! Running across the countryside for a friend, yet you will not travel three miles in your sister's fine carriage to see your own mother. Oh, have you no compassion on my poor nerves?"

At this familiar line, Mr. Bennet came to join his wife and eldest daughters. "Lizzy, it is good to see you." He said as Elizabeth went to him. "Are you pleased with the warm reception you are receiving from your loving family?" he sardonically offered.

"Papa, please. I am happy to see you all again." Elizabeth failed to take the bait her father offered.

Mr. Bennet examined his favorite as she took a seat. Something most definitely had changed in his girl. Yes, there was still the wit and intelligence. That was clear whenever she spoke and in her unique expression. however, the edges were smoothed. Where his wit bit, hers was smooth. He smiled as a vision of a velvet covered hammer entered his mind. Apparently the wilds of the north refined his daughter as the wilds of Longbourn never could.

Mrs. Bennet, naturally, did not notice any change in Elizabeth. As the matron's thought predominantly focused on her own nerves and imagined mistreatment, little room was left for introspection.

When it became time for Mrs. Bingley and Miss Bennet to return to Netherfield for the midday meal, Mr. Bennet asked for a few minutes of Elizabeth's time over the next few days to discuss some matters of the estate. Determining much more could be accomplished at Netherfield, they set a time for the following afternoon.

As the sisters sat in the carriage on the way home, they had a poignant conversation.

"Jane, do you feel like you are still leaving home when you leave Longbourn after a visit?"

"No, Lizzy. I am almost ashamed to admit how quickly Netherfield became home. If it was not for some correspondence with Aunt Gardiner, I would be quite ashamed of how I now see home as anywhere Charles may be."

A few moments of silence were punctuated by the noise of the carriage. Jane, knowing her sister well, saw there was more to this question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I do not quite know. When we left, I felt as if I was truly just a visitor. Yes, they are my family and I love them so very dearly. However, it no longer felt quite like home to me. I know Netherfield and Pemberley are not home, and neither have that feeling for me. I feel as if I am floating without an anchor."

Jane would normally expect some witticism to follow such a serious, introspective statement. Elizabeth was merely silent as she stared through the plate glass. This, more than anything she had yet witness, testified to Jane that her sister was indeed changing.

Both the eldest Bennets matured quickly. Jane took a motherly role in the household, both to her sisters and mother. Elizabeth took the role of eldest son and lady of the house, at least when it came to relations with the tenants and servants.

Jane had found a place herself independent of her very dependent family. She finally was able to choose her own life and own roles in her household. She believed that Elizabeth now saw there were other ways to live than the way the Bennets existed at Longbourn.

The questions were tangible in the air.

Where would she find home? Would she recognize home when she saw it?


End file.
